


Man with a Mission系列翻译

by Seaslug



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaslug/pseuds/Seaslug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>特工和宅总进一步，退三步的愁人搞对象故事【不</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Day I Write the Book 步步为营

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Day I Write the Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338339) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



> This is the Chinese translation version of Man with a Mission Series by Draycevixen. Thanks her for the authorization.  
> Man with a Mission系列翻译，感谢作者授权。全系列合并为一篇，以章节划分，注意FR主，互攻有。原文非常精妙，翻译水平有限，还请有能力的读者尽量阅读原文。  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随缘指路http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=75895

Every Day I Write the Book 步步为营

梗概：Reese所受的训练要求他对Finch有更多的了解。

正文：  
有时候Reese不太确定，他作为特工的那些训练在哪里终结，而他本人又是从哪里开始，他甚至不太确定曾经的他是否还有一星半点的留存。他想要相信那的确存在，想要相信Finch不仅仅是为了他的技能而选择了他，但他体内高浓度的现实主义不允许他浪费太多时间去奢求一些虚无缥缈的事情。

Finch知道他的一切，可他却对这位老板几乎一无所知。大多数时候他尊敬、赞赏Finch，甚至有些喜欢他，可他仍然不能无视自己受的训练，这让他对权力的不对等忧心忡忡。知道Finch比起咖啡更喜欢煎绿茶，或者过分偏爱火腿蛋松饼，对于权力制衡毫无帮助。

Reese对于Finch过去的调查尝试已然宣告破产，显然现在如果他想知道任何事，就该直接从Finch身上提取信息。这让他只有三个选择。精神控制药物立刻就被他排除了，因为他绝不准备拿Finch的神智去冒如此大的风险。他短暂地考虑了一下折磨，但是按他的假设，不仅Finch对疼痛的耐受程度会很高，而且事后Finch恐怕不会想再和他共事；而他需要这份工作。

那就只剩下性了。他受过魅惑艺术的训练。回顾他过去的那些家庭作业，Reese得意地笑了起来。他的训练员曾经高兴地发现他的性欲总是能屈能伸。他不在乎给自己贴上任何进一步的标签，标签会让人过于易懂，但对他来说设备从来没有它所依附的人重要，而且他喜欢Finch。

他喜欢Finch微笑的方式，喜欢他臀部令人愉快的曲线，甚至喜欢他那好像丁丁一样的发型，这一切都让他所要做的事变得快乐，而非仅仅是权宜之计，继而使得他对Finch表现出的兴趣可信度大为提高。唯一剩下的问题是，Finch对Reese是否抱有任何绮念？

训练手册上曾警告说，在这一敏感领域，任何一个错误都可能给整个操作带来灾难性的后果，有时这对侦查人员来说是致命的。如果目标没有发出清晰的被吸引的信号，那开展这类行动之前就必须进行一系列测试。

一个小小的调情，一点细微的体贴，以三明治和茶的方式体现，还有当Finch蜷缩在电脑前睡着时的小小唠叨——选自训练手册第三章，“如何通过表示对他/她幸福的关怀来赢得目标的信任”，这些只带来了关系上轻微的升温，除了友谊的开始之外再无其他，而Finch仍然没有表现出任何在性的方面上被他吸引的征兆。这证明把行动扩展到肢体接触是必要的。

一般的男性习惯于从积极主动的触碰开始，比如握握手好基友那一套，但Finch的身体状况让这一套彻底行不通。取而代之，Reese只好直接跳到下一个阶段，社交性的触摸，在Finch的胳膊上轻轻搭一只手，或者当Finch坐在办公桌旁的时候慢慢抚摸过他的肩膀，以至于在一种过近的距离内帮Finch整理衣襟。训练使得Reese善于察言观色，他没有错过Finch瞳孔轻微扩张的反应，计算出他还需要大概两周的时间Finch才会最终屈服。尽管已经急不可耐，Reese还是决定最好让Finch按照他自己的速度来。

============================

实际上，事情发展到晚餐后的一个宾馆房间花了十二天。然后它又多花了两个小时：一瓶上好红酒，一些青少年级别的放荡拥吻，他能感觉到灼热的唇印绽放在自己颈项上，然后他把Finch从外套，马甲和领带中剥了出来。

============================

通常他倾向于不在做爱期间谈话，以便集中精力表现自己，但是有时目标的需要是排在他自己之前的。曾有一位加拉加斯的一位陆军上校，要求Reese在干他的同时背诵玫瑰经…… 

当他剥去Finch的衬衫时，他察觉到Finch的胸口在他指下微微颤抖。他仍然不能完全自信Finch不会临阵脱逃，后者的眼睛时不时朝门的方向瞥去。Reese决定开口说话，重建他们在工作中建立的听觉纽带。“你想要什么？”

Finch一直在盯着Reese的手看，听见这话抬起头来望进他的眼睛。“你说什么？”

他用手轻轻拉开Finch的拉链，在温柔地捧起Finch的臀部前满意地注意到织物已经被绷紧了。“你对这事儿有什么偏好吗？”

Finch继续盯着他。

“至少告诉我你今天晚上想怎么干吧。”Reese投机取巧地假笑了一下，希望能激起一些反应。

成功了。现在这个表情是Finch专门为了那种还缺少最后一块拼图的谜题保留的。他毫不惊讶地发现受到如此强烈的关注让他立刻就半勃了。

“我只是假设，Mr.Reese，就我对你的了解来说你应该想要——”

“只有蠢人才假设，Finch，而你什么都是就是不蠢。”令人惊奇的是，Finch真的能引起他的欲望。

“但是你……”

“我，什么？”他做好准备迎接失望——如果Finch要搬出一套关于强势男性的陈词滥调然后硬套在他身上——尽管，他到底为什么要为了Finch的逃避而失望？

现在轮到Finch假笑了。“所以你也考虑……”Finch拢住了Reese的臀部。

Reese把Finch的手挪到臀瓣上。“我永远不会索取任何我不准备给出的东西。” 

Finch后退几步，褪下皮鞋解开裤子，任其滑落在地板上，然后跨了出来。接着他靠在床头柜上，脱下了袜子和短裤。

在Reese对这一刻的无数次幻想中，他曾根据他对Finch伤势的了解，应有的疤痕与可能存在的消瘦做出过一些假设，比如Finch恐怕不会愿意脱去衣服，而且会坚持要求关灯，或者把他自己紧紧裹在被单里。他从未料到Finch会直截了当地把自己脱光了。正当他对Finch的壮举大为感动时，他被抓了个措手不及，心里还装着用哄骗安慰与Finch建立进一步纽带的计划。

“你知道，如果你把衣服脱掉这事儿会顺利得多。”Finch已经走过去掀开被子，坐在了床边。他看上去被大大地逗乐了，就好像他能读到Reese的念头，并且享受让后者计划出轨的乐趣。

他在进入房间之后不久就已经脱掉了鞋袜，手册上警告过，浑身其他地方都脱光了却仍穿着袜子极其破坏美感，所以Reese现在还穿着灰衬衫和黑裤子，但这也不会留太久了。

他与Finch视线相接，然后开始缓缓地解开衬衫的扣子，在抖落衬衫让它坠落到地板上的同时双手描摹着自己的胸口。现在Finch看上去一点也笑不出来了，他的手指轻轻地抓着床单，舌头不自觉地舔着下唇。

他本想花同样多的时间来脱下裤子，但是他已经在渴望将双手放在Finch身上了，结果在他发觉之前，他身上就已经只剩内裤了。

“非常好，Mr.Reese。”Finch摘下眼镜，把它放到了床头桌上。“过来。”

Finch那出人意料强壮的双手覆上了他的臀部，将他向前拉去摆出半跨在自己腿上的姿势，同时扯下了他的内裤。

这完全不是Reese所计划过的，用一个缓慢的诱惑来打破Finch的心防，但当Finch的嘴慢慢将他吞入的时候他发觉自己不太记得这个计划有什么重要的。而且Finch在这事儿上技巧熟练，过于熟练了，他交替着用舌头舔弄Reese的顶端与猛烈地长吮柱体，一只手挪过去爱抚Reese的睾丸，接着用一个指节稳定地顶着他的会阴。Finch充满了侵略性，但同时又热情体贴；注意力集中使得Reese放松地进入了状态，即便他感觉到热度在脊椎底部积蓄。他相信Finch会照顾好他——Reese的眼睛猛地睁开，双手下落制住Finch的手腕。

“够了。”

“什么？”Finch笨拙地抬头看着他，瞳孔盛开，脸上清清楚楚地写着困惑。

Reese硬挤出一个笑容来掩盖他的混乱，不愿屈从于他那一系列的想法。“你对这个太擅长了，而我很长时间没做过了。”他突然发觉自己的拇指正在心不在焉地摩擦着Finch的手腕内侧，赶紧放开了他。“如果你能退回床上去，我会准备好自己然后加入你。”

Finch慢慢地屈伸双腿移动到了床中间的一侧，然后看着他。“你不希望我替你准备吗？”

“你没必要那么做。”Reese转而从他被扔在地上的外套里掏出安全套和润滑剂。

“但我想做。”Finch伸手去拿那个瓶子，晃动着手指，几乎是在咧嘴笑了。“我非常灵巧，保证你不会失望。”

他知道他不会的，他想要Finch来——“这就是我害怕的。我需要在感到尴尬之前冷静下来。你只需要往后躺，躺得舒服点就行了。”

Finch的脸垮了下来，但他照做了。

Reese从盒子里取出一个安全套，打开润滑剂的封口，过程中一直试图思考和重整，提醒自己计划是让Finch泄露秘密，而不是他自己泄露秘密。他注视着手中的瓶子。是时候取得控制权，让Finch明白事情到底是怎样的了。

他爬上床，小心翼翼地跨坐在Finch的大腿上，直直地望进对方的眼睛里。令他印象深刻的是，Finch大胆地回望着他。他将两只胳膊撑在Finch的两侧，俯下身去，在深吻之前用胸口滑过Finch的上半身。Finch在与他口唇相交的间隙里呻吟着，再次摸上了Reese的臀部。

“不行，Finch，轮到我了。”他坐起身来，将Finch的手挪回了床单上。“现在，手放在这儿别动。”

“可是我——”

“没有谈判。放在那儿别动，否则我就要控制住你了。除非你想——”

“不，Mr.Reese，我不想那样。”一阵阴影在Finch的脸上飞快闪过，但是在Reese能解读它之前就消失了。“我会留着我的双手，如你所愿。”

他再次压低身体，继续了那个吻，而这次Finch在他身下平静而顺从。这一点都不令人满意，但却是必要的，因为这是Reese的战役而他将会胜利。没过多久Finch就又在他身下扭动了起来。当他收紧唇舌，沿着Finch下颌的轮廓与脖颈舔舐轻咬时，他感觉Finch紧绷了，这是个明显的脆弱区域。最终Reese感觉Finch在这种感官冲击中放松下来，手指在床单上乱抓。

他继续向下探索，越过Finch的胸膛，用舌头，牙齿和双手描绘他的路线，靠触摸找到了半打对现在的他来说仍旧是谜的伤疤，但他会查明它们的。在慢慢向下滑去的同时，他开始坚定地将臀部向下推移，顶着Finch坚硬的阴茎，在身下捕获了它。Finch唇间泄露出的几乎不成文的噪音，在他听来好像音乐一样美妙。当Reese终于向后靠去，准备好示范他口活儿的本领时，Finch抬起一只手放在他肩膀上，轻轻地推拒着他。 

“如果你那么做，游戏就结束了。”

这话让Reese奇怪地受了一点打击，但是他明白Finch的意思，因此转而伸手取了放在身边的那个小瓶子。他三根手指沾满润滑剂，用膝盖将自己支撑起来，在将手伸向腿间做准备的同时向Finch展示自己。他的确很久没做过了，而这个姿势又如此尴尬。他本来可能会后悔没让Finch动手，尽管那是他承受不起的奢侈，但现在Finch脸上的表情让他有了前进的动力。

“你非常美丽，John。”Finch咬紧了下唇，好像刚刚的话语是一不小心逃出来的。

“比不上发话的人。”现在他们两个都承认了一些本来没打算说出口的事情。

Finch别开视线，专心寻找那个小包，然后撕开铝箔包装，慢慢地将安全套套在了自己的阴茎上。

Reese轻微地向前挪了挪，把手上多余的润滑剂抹在安全套上，接着将Finch的阴茎对准自己的臀缝。他慢慢地坐了下去，感觉肌肉不情不愿地让开道路，在他知道终将过去的疼痛中喘息着，希望自己的身体能放松下来适应这入侵。他将双手撑在大腿上对抗地心引力，观察到Finch正在凝视着他们身体相连的地方，然后突然转移了目光。他想知道Finch现在是否在脑子里背诵棒球比分来试图分散注意力。

当他终于感到自己的肌肉放松下来，Reese缓慢地下压，直到坐在Finch的身上，再缓慢地抬起，他的大腿肌肉完成了所有工作。要是只对自己说，那他的肌肉控制可真是好极了，等他完成这项工作，Finch就会为他所有。他的节奏因为这个想法而颤抖了一下，不，Finch的秘密会为他所知。Reese拾回自己的步调，但是轻微地，开始在向下的时候绞紧Finch，迫得他发出了一声深沉的呻吟。

“现在。你实在。没有。公平行事。”当Reese重复这一举动时，Finch喘息着说道。

“实属公平，Finch。”他朝Finch得意地假笑。

“如果这就是。你对。这件事。的感觉。”Finch用双手抓住了Reese的臀部，在向上顶的同时把Reese稍稍向前一推，撞在了他的前列腺上。

“操，Finch。”

“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”Finch保持这个姿势，双手仍然把Reese固定在这个角度上。

“你的伤——”

“是我的事。”Finch将自己送得更深，Reese跌落在他的手上，弯曲身体去亲吻Finch，在他们的节奏变快时用鼻子磨蹭着Finch的脖子。

Finch一只手包裹着Reese绷紧的阴茎，熟练地抚摸着他，但真正最终将Reese推过边缘的，是Finch用他那尽管有几分喘不上气但依旧平淡的口气喃喃说出的一串温柔的淫词荡语。他的高潮惊人的凶猛，内部的肌肉猛地绞紧，让Finch也一起缴械投降。

Reese从Finch身上滚下去，仰面躺在床上，以一种他很多年都不曾想起的温暖而四肢无力的方式，茫然地听着Finch咕哝着什么浴室的事。

================================

他在Finch对他肩膀温柔的摇晃中醒来。醒来。他从不在与目标做爱后睡着，这太危险了，但是Finch是……Finch。

“Mr.Reese。”

他坐起来靠着床头，注意到Finch再度穿戴整齐，连大衣都穿好了。“我以为你会留下。”

“如果你不介意的话，我想我应该在枕边话审讯开始之前离开。”

“你在说什么？”Finch不可能——

“你还记得我跟你说过，我知道你的每一件事吗，Mr.Reese？”

“我记得。”那是他第一次决定不要杀了Finch。

“你们CIA的训练手册真是引人入胜。”Finch集中精力整理着大衣的纽扣。“……我猜我该感谢你没从另外两项选择里挑一个。”

“考虑过，太冒险所以放弃了。我需要这份工作，Finch。”现在他又获得了Finch的注意。“你能回答我一个问题吗？”

Finch过了好一会儿才回答。“这取决于你问题的性质。”

“如果你早就知道，为什么你还来这儿？”

“……好奇吧，我猜，对于你到底会做到哪一步……虽然这不是全部的答案，但我保证我不会对你撒谎。我……”Finch凑近床边，有那么一刻Reese以为他会伸手爱抚他的脸颊，但Finch嗖地把手收回了身边，“……只是个凡夫俗子，而你真的非常迷人。”Finch后退几步。“晚安，Mr.Reese。”

Finch穿过了一半房间的时候，Reese在他身后叫住了他。

“你从未想过我可能是真的想——”

“不，Mr.Reese，我从没这么想过。我也不会对自己撒谎。”他在门口暂停了一下，最后回头朝床的方向看了一眼。“有新号码的话我会打给你。”然后门在他身后静静地合上。

他失败了。失败的风险总是存在，当任务不够明确，当分配受到扰乱……或者当一个特工在他真正的目的上对自己不够诚实。

但是现在，Reese知道他到底想要什么了。

End


	2. Up to His Old Tricks in Chapters Four, Five and Six 兵不厌诈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随缘指路http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=76328  
> 实在懒得改格式，完整格式见随缘。

梗概：Reese的逆袭。

正文：

要在纽约的大街上跟踪一个修女，最大的麻烦是，盯住那身经典的企鹅装实在太不费力，这搞得Reese有很多时间胡思乱想。

Mary Paul修女停下脚步，与一个无家可归的女人交谈，往她的手里塞了一张卡片和一些钱。Reese抓紧时机从路边的售货车上掠了一杯咖啡。

他任由自己的想法牵动着自己，想着他可以打包票，这位亲爱的修女肯定不会赞同——甚至不会理解——Finch是多么的天资卓越，但说实话他自己都不确定自己是不是明白了全部那些才能。

Reese啜饮着他的咖啡，同时胸有成竹地将修女保持在视线以内。

不幸的是，理解任务目标与知道如何去达成它完全是两码事。他不喜欢陷入这种胶着的循环，所受的训练要求他行动，而非迷惑，可现在甚至连唯一能让他分分神的Finch也不再给他提供依靠了。那些漫不经心的挑逗对话本来已经成了Reese在他所跟踪的号码暂停脚步时的一种习惯。他可以感觉到Finch每说一个词之前都要字斟句酌，这让Reese的神经极其焦躁。他怀念那种他千辛万苦才赢得的舒适友情，而他知道弄到现在这个境地只能怪他自己。

修女往前走了几步，与一位报摊摊主攀谈，这摊主反而往她手里塞了钱，告诉她“这是为了布道所”。

这是“事变”之后出现的第二个号码；他学会了用这个词来概括所有没能成功达成目标的行动。第一个号码十分复杂，还逼得Finch短暂地抛弃自我装了一会儿糕点师傅。Reese想起Finch的臀线就傻笑了一会儿，虽然他做的点心也着实不错。他的第一个念头是把这个冷笑话和Finch分享一下，但现在这已经不是一个可选项了。

Reese的直觉低语着，告诉他要集中精力。有什么不对劲。他再次扫描人群，这次轻而易举地定位了一个男人，他站在地铁入口旁边，极力做出没在看那个修女的样子。Jimmy Pollack，她的侄子，现在Reese对于谁可能想看见Mary Paul修女死掉这个问题有了个初步的答案。修女穿过马路向布道所后的小巷走去，她的侄子紧紧地尾随其后。

十分钟后，脸上套了个滑雪面罩的Pollack挡在了修女面前，举刀迫近。Reese制止了他，很不幸不是永久性地。

他让修女给Carter打了电话，接着把Pollack铐在了安全门上，在那之前还进行了一次匆忙的审问，过程可能涉及Pollack的脸与他拳头的几次亲密接触。确信了自己之前的假设后，Reese迅速溜回了街上，一边联络Finch一边混进人群。

“是她侄子。事情很简单，Mary Paul修女的兄弟在遗嘱里剥夺了自己儿子的继承权，而她想把这笔钱捐给布道所。Carter正在来抓他的路上。”

“干得好，Mr.Reese。我们有新号码时我会联系你。”

Reese举步向他的出租屋走去。自从“事变”之后已经过了五天，而两人都对此闭口不谈。他不确定自己对这个到底作何感想。难道Finch真的可以如此轻松地让这事儿过去？他知道这种想法是自负作祟，但是他真的不认为自己是个可以被轻易忘记的对象……可是考虑到Finch自己的状态也是一丝不苟，也许他有过更好的体验。

Reese蹙起眉头，浅浅地注意到人行道上的行人都在绕着他走。

他失去了平衡，Finch的回应与行为完全不是他在设计这个战略时所预期的。他曾经确信自己可以做得更好，可以掌控局面，可以——不，这种盲信正是令他陷入这种麻烦的首要原因。他回想起当自己暗示会将Finch捆在床上时，对方脸上闪过的那道阴影。不好的经历，也许？要找出在Finch的过去中是否有人需要被杀死会有多难？

一个男人为了躲避Reese撞上了垃圾桶，这终于吸引了他的全部注意。男人快速后退，双手挡在自己身前，而Reese则有意地控制脸上的表情回到比较平缓的状态。

不，Finch的反应更像是因为他知道Reese引诱自己的动机。可为什么他还要继续任凭Reese摆布呢？虽说Finch到底能不能真的制止住他——这也不是应该去想的事。武力强迫并不会比其他任何事达到更好的效果。你无法强迫任何人爱——想要你。

Reese转过身来，向图书馆走去。对于到那之后要做什么他毫无头绪，但也许只要他呆在Finch周围他就会有些新的主意。

============

他从来不是个懦夫，但仍然在图书馆门口来来回回经过了三次才走了进去，告诉自己他是在对周边环境进行一次快速筛查，现在他需要喝杯咖啡。最终让他穿过那道门的，是他醒悟到很可能正有一个困惑的Finch在观察着他这次即兴站岗，就好像在图书馆的安保摄像头底下做军事演习一样。

============

 

Reese在Finch的胳膊肘旁边放下一杯煎绿茶。Finch低头盯着那杯茶看了一会儿，才抬起视线望向Reese，眉毛挑成了“真的吗，Mr.Reese？”的模样。

“有时候一杯茶就只是一杯茶而已，Finch。我听说正常人总是会给他们的同事带一杯茶的。”

“如果我们遇见任何正常人，我肯定会问问他们这是不是真的。”Finch拿起纸杯，捂着它来暖手。

“所以说，我们有新号码吗？”他打量着Finch。深绿松石色的衬衫是个大胆的选择，可它穿在Finch身上看上去好极了。

“还没有。”

看样子Finch还没打算彻底地避免交谈，尽管他的肢体语言比“事变”之前变得更加保守了——如果他之前的肢体语言不是已经保守到家了的话。同时Finch还养成了一个新习惯，那就是对他说话的时候不做视线接触，而是改看他的前额，这是个公开演讲的老把戏，可能大部分人都会被它愚弄。

“我要去清洁一下枪支，检查其他的设备，然后呆在附近，以免出现另一个号码。”

“好吧，Mr.Reese。我打算运行几个程序。”

Reese走到房间角落的一个储物柜前，在键盘上敲了个17位的密码，打开了它。

“我之前没发现你把你的整个军火库都搬到这儿来了。”

Reese被身边的Finch吓了一跳。从什么时候起，Finch可以像这样悄悄接近他而不被发现的？“相信某人”从本质上就带有某些危险性。

“这不是我的整个军火库，只不过是我特别喜欢的几件。我在全城都埋了骨头，以防万一。”

“以防什么万一？”

“如果我知道，那我就不用把这些东西藏得全城都是了。”

他知道Finch正在把这些纳入大脑，他会列个清单，检查所有隐藏武器的地点，可实际上他所要做的只是开口问问。好吧，也许Reese会在一开始让他感到不舒服，但是他希望Finch可以有能力保护自己。

Reese抿了一口咖啡，有条不紊地拆卸了那些枪支，这种重复的动作效果类似于他以前练习过的禅法。他取下一把AK47的弹匣，拉下枪栓确保枪膛是空的，再取下接收盖。

他曾经被教导过，在寻求一个问题的解决方法之前，要先检验它的参数。

他取下弹簧，把枪栓连动座滑到接收器的后部，拿了下来。

就目前的情况来看，参数简单得令人抑郁。他想要Finch。不，他是再一次地想要Finch。

他把枪栓连动座上下颠倒，接着旋转含气管的分离杆，顺势撤掉枪栓。抽出清理棒后，他努力地拆掉了这把来复枪的含气管。

不，那也不是完全精确的。他想要与Finch在一起，这与单纯的想要他并不相同。这意味着更多——多许多，但他从更进一步的分析前逃开了。

他清理完来复枪，检查了拆下来的每一个部件，然后开始将它们复原。

……号码不会停止出现，而且……不，他想要与Finch在一起。这就是现在他需要知道的全部。所以，目标已经改变了。第一次他以为目标是关于Finch的更多信息，而现在，目标就是Finch。

他举起来复枪，从金属瞄准具里观察着Finch。全面考虑的话，射杀他可能是个容易一些的选项，尽管Reese非常确定这不会被任何一本约会指南推荐。

Finch从瞄准具里回望着他，眉毛再次拧了起来。也许Finch有心灵感应能力。这显然是个更好的说法，比起更有可能的解释——Reese把自己的想法表现得清晰易懂。

他可以做到这个。他可以赢得Finch。但是，要怎么做？在此之前，魅惑是个屡试不爽的招数，最开始它似乎也一度对Finch起效了，不过Finch打消了他的那次机会。当然是Finch打消的——他需要保持关注点在Finch身上。

简单地说，Finch现在确信Reese主动采取的任何行动都只不过是为了在收集信息上更进一步，可是如果他不主动采取行动，他要怎么让Finch明白自己想要他呢？这是个22条军规式的窘况，某种他完全没被训练过要如何处理的事物。接受失败绝不是一个选项，可他又不能直接拿把枪威胁Finch，不是吗？

无路可走。也许他真的只能学着接受它。“Finch？”

“我很忙，Mr.Reese。”

“你知道什么是‘小林丸’测试吗？”※

Finch又开始盯着他的脑门了。“说真的，我很惊讶你居然知道这个。”

“我又不是从生下来就进了CIA的。曾经我也是个瘦长的青少年，就像所有人那样。”

Finch嗤了一声。“你曾经是你所在高中的篮球队队长，还是你们班的毕业致辞代表。”

“这并不能阻止我变得瘦长又笨拙——”

“你和拉拉队长约会，事实上你带了两个姑娘去毕业舞会。”

“你忘了提足球队队长，在露天看台后面。”

“他可心碎了，你后来再也没打过电话，也没写过信。”Finch继续打字。“你知道，现在他是个律师了，就在这儿，在纽约，为Lawson & Lawson事务所工作。他赚了不少脏钱，还是单身，甚至比以前壮了不少，变得更有魅力了。”Finch把屏幕转了过来，以便Reese可以看见那张仍旧有些熟悉的脸孔的照片。“你应该去找找他。”

“不是我的类型，不再是了。”

Finch的表情清晰地传达了他对于Reese话语中所暗示内容的怀疑。“回答你的问题，‘小林丸’测试是个绝无胜利可能的战场，以不可能的情况来测试一位舰长的价值。”

“Kirk战胜了它。”

“Kirk作弊了。”Finch又开始打字，“而且如果他真的像他自己想的那么聪明的话，他就应该在掩盖自己的把戏上做得更好点。”

任何Kirk能做的事，Reese也能做。他需要做的只是，正如Finch所指出的，在掩盖自己的把戏上做得更好点。

 

※：“小林丸”测试(KOBAYASHI MARU TEST)   
星舰学院中著名的“小林丸”测试：学员模拟指挥的星舰，接到位于中立地带“小林丸”号运输舰发出的求救信号，而后，根据星际舰队（starfleet）的规定，星舰必须前往营救。在营救行动即将开始的时候，会有三艘克林贡战船解除隐形，进而无理由的攻击星舰。该测试是一个不可能完成的任务。它测试的目的是：通过不可能完成的任务，锻炼学员承受压力的能力，并能够使其坦然面对最后的时刻。然而，在星舰学院受训的柯克，却用作弊的手段，通过了没人能够通过的“小林丸”测试。柯克是这个测试使用以来唯一一个通过的学员。   
这是个ST梗，所以宅总很惊讶特工叔居然还看那个……【说实话我也很惊讶233

 

两小时后，所有枪械都被清理完毕，Reese还把清单上其他的设备也都检查了一遍，寻找有磨损或者其他损坏的零件。新号码仍然没有出现，而他已经把能停留在图书馆附近的理由用光了。他很想提议两人一起吃个晚饭，可这会让他看起来是在谋划什么行动。他真的需要先好好想个策略，因为他承受不起任何错误。

“你一定饿了，Mr.Reese。”

但是，Finch提出要吃晚餐，就是一件完全不同的事了。“说实话，我是饿了。”也许Finch的态度开始软化了，他们可以——

“那就回家去，给你自己弄点东西吃。我还得在这儿再工作几个小时。一旦有另一个号码出现，我会马上打给你的。”

“你也该回家去。”

“我在楼上有个房间，如果我想睡觉的话在那儿就行。”

“这真的安全吗？”

“我亲自安装了这里的保全系统。”

好吧，这当然是对Reese问题的完美回答。

“这在我不能走开的时候相当方便——比如当我运行一个新的程序，必须留在附近的时候。晚安，Mr.Reese。”

如果不是一直密切关注的话，他肯定不会注意到Finch往自己手表上的飞速一瞥。所以事情的真相是，Finch正打算去某个地方，他需要先打发Reese离开来确保自己不会被跟踪。

现在他对今晚的行程有了新计划。“晚安，Finch。”

他知道Finch会盯着他走到图书馆两个街区外，叫一辆出租车，但接下来他让司机拉着他绕着那个街区转了一圈儿，又把他放下了。他原路返回到达了一个摄像头之间的盲点，停留在

那里静静等待。像这样的盲点在这三个街区的范围里有那么几个，他在仅仅为Finch工作了两天之后就找到并牢牢记住了它们。四十分钟后，Finch现身了。他换过了衣服。黑领带。现在，他见鬼的到底要去哪儿？

找到一辆出租车跟在Finch的后面并不难，而将自己藏身于大都会歌剧院外的茫茫人海中更是容易到好笑的地步。巨大的横幅宣告着，今晚的演出会是普契尼的图兰朵。

即使在这里，在这锦衣华服的人群中，Finch的打扮依然出类拔萃，式样经典的黑色晚礼服衬得他完美无瑕，衬衫雪白挺括，饰以黑玛瑙制的纽扣和手工打的领结，那领结打得漂亮极了。唯一向Finch通常那种更加富有色彩的穿衣风格致敬的，是一条深紫色的围巾，围在他晚装大衣的领子上。他注意到Finch甚至用一副更沉稳的粗黑框眼镜取代了他那副细框的。对于Finch看起来有多棒他毫不吃惊。要让他吃惊，Finch得穿条牛仔裤，再配件T恤衫。

他甚至都没发现自己在因为这个想法而傻笑，直到他看见有个女人在满怀期冀地用笑容回应他。Reese点头示意，然后举起一只手好似他刚刚发现了一位朋友，走开并混进人群中。即使是在他扫描人群检查威胁的时候，他也没有让Finch离开自己的视野。

那儿有一个高个子男人，流畅地穿行于人群之间，眼睛坚定地凝视着Finch。Reese快速移动向前，如果是为了保护Finch，那他完全愿意在有目击者的情况下杀了那个男人，尽管他也希望自己口袋里的刀或者后腰上别的枪足以让他安静地控制住局面，并且把它转移到别的地方，离开公众的视线。

“Harold，你在这儿啊，我还担心你终究来不了了呢。”

Reese在仅有几步之遥的地方猛然停住，微微转身，让自己看起来好像是旁边那一小撮正在聆听一位社会专家嗡嗡诉说着当今的纽约出了什么问题的人中的一个。他看准时机，从一个看上去无趣得简直足够当那位专家的丈夫的男人兜里摸来了一张票。

Finch转身朝向那个对他说话的男人，一个温暖的微笑在他的脸上绽放。Finch从未像那样对Reese笑过。好吧，有过一次，那时他赤身露体地坐在床边，等待着Reese脱光自己的衣服。

那个说话的男人大约有三十五岁，不对，当他转过身，歌剧院中溢出的灯光打在他脸上，透露出他可能已经处于不惑之年的中叶。六英尺高，一百八十磅重，宽阔的肩膀，修长的体型，头发是深深的红褐色，眼睛是淡褐色（或者也许是绿色），高颧骨，鼻梁骨至少断过一次，没有其他可辨识的特征了，一个英俊的混蛋。这个断鼻子也露出了同样灿烂的笑容，张开双臂靠近Finch，好像Finch是他失散多年的兄弟一样。

他一定是Finch的朋友。等等，Finch有朋友？除了Reese之外的朋友？不是说Finch不能有朋友，可是——

断鼻子热情地拥抱着Finch，Finch也回抱了他。这绝对是一位朋友，而不仅仅是个生意上的熟人。

断鼻子稍稍退回了一点，抬起一只手捧住Finch的脸颊，然后倾身向前，在那脸颊上落下一个短暂的亲吻，毫无疑问的亲吻，不是欧洲的那种※，显然对于自己是受欢迎的一事极其确信。

Reese把手从口袋里掏出来，刚刚那只手在那儿紧握着刀柄。一个单纯的脸颊亲吻实在很难称得上死罪。

“见到你真好，Denham。”Finch抬起头看着男人。

断鼻子——Denham，并没有放下他的手。

也许Denham想让自己的鼻子再断一次，只不过这次Reese可能会一直把它打进他脑子里。不管怎么说，什么鸟人才会给自己的孩子取名叫“Denham”啊？

Finch温柔地把Denham的手从自己脸上移开。“我们该进去了。距离序幕开始已经只剩三十分钟了。”

他一路尾随着他们进入大厅，在仰望着枝形吊灯的游客中轻而易举地前进。在那两人将大衣留在寄存处，前往观众席之后，Reese折回入口，问了一名接待员演出何时结束，声称自己被一通电话叫去办公室，但之后会回来接他的同伴。

==============

Reese有大把时间需要消磨，因此他在两三个街区外找了一家小餐馆，那是一家意大利餐馆，为了向普契尼致敬。仅此一次，他真的点了一顿真正的正餐，从前菜到咖啡，虽然遗憾地跳过了葡萄酒。

他是被他那南方式的母亲抚养长大的，她告诉他一个人应该在失败面前表现得高尚些——当这失败是因为恋爱问题，尤其是如果那个你爱——你感兴趣的人，与别人在一起的时候会更幸福的话。当然这一课并没有被照单全收。Reese体内并没有这根“失败时候要高尚”的骨头，从来没有。他曾经结束过许多段关系，告诉自己这都是为了他们好。有那么一次他甚至是认真的。即便这样，他也从来没被甩过，而且并不打算从现在开始被甩。

看上去Finch认识Denham很长时间了，但他仍然和Reese做——上了床。Finch抓住他的方式是一种慢热而难以逃脱的类型，这一事实暗示着他与Denham的关系不是认真的……除非事情只是还没到那一步——慢热——而Finch和Reese上床的时候只是在执行一个调查任务，实际上，难道他不是这样说的吗？

他查看了时间，喝了最后一杯咖啡。在大都会歌剧院外等二十分钟，站在寒风里，也许能有助于厘清他的脑袋。

 

※：指贴面礼，因为贴面礼实际上是不需要真的亲吻的……

 

当他们走出大都会歌剧院时，Denham在两人穿过拥挤的人群时将一只胳膊保护性地轻轻环绕在Finch的肩膀上。Reese觉得找到了一个埋葬Denham的好理由，他准备对方一落单就采取行动。当他挖洞的时候，没准甚至会小声哼一曲今夜无人入睡。

这次要跟踪他们的出租车就没那么容易了，因为歌剧院门口堆着满满的人，都想试着打车。Reese绊倒了一个男人，让他跌进一对正要上车的夫妇中间；Reese需要这辆车，如果他不想跟丢Finch和Denham的话。趁着那对夫妇和那个男人努力分开彼此的当口，Reese霸占了那辆出租。

他很失望，之前他希望他们会乘两辆出租车离开歌剧院，并且已经计划好了要跟踪Denham的那辆。在晚上的这个钟点，一辆出租车对于他的目标来说可不是什么好兆头，尤其考虑到现在已经这么晚了，而Finch看上去并不像是个刷夜泡吧的类型。

他们的出租车最终停在了上东区的一栋时髦别墅外面。从这幢建筑的壮观程度以及街道的清洁程度来看，Denham显然非常成功或者继承了一大笔遗产，要不然这可能就是Finch的家。Reese挫败地看着两人都下了出租车，目送那车开走。Denham用钥匙打开了前门，将Finch先让了进去。那么这就是Denham的住处了，除非这是Finch的房子而Denham有自己那份钥匙。Reese的双手紧握成了拳头。

他需要更好地观察这栋建筑。一场环绕街区的快速慢跑给他带来了一个狭窄的小巷，带他绕到了别墅后面一条小小的商业街。抬头仰望别墅的背面，他可以看见起居室里的灯光。那就不是Finch的房子了，他的安保措施绝不会这么松懈。

Finch已经坐在了沙发上，脱下了外套，解开了领结和最上面的扣子，而Denham把一杯葡萄酒递进他的手里，让自己的手指在Finch手上停留得未免过久了一点儿。Reese思考着，他花了多少个小时才和Finch进行到这个阶段，在宾馆里脱下衣服，而Denham在十分钟以内就搞定了一切。正当Reese逐渐习惯了这种远距离观测的时候，Finch指了指窗户，Denham便退了回去，穿过房间拉下百叶窗，模糊了Reese的视线。

他短暂地考虑了一下要不要攀上那个环绕房子背部的阳台，那不会花费他很多的努力，但是如果他犯了什么错误，如果那儿有个隐藏的警报器或者有邻居发现了他，那他就不得不向Finch解释为什么他会潜伏在Denham的阳台上。按兵不动可能会更好。Finch很可能会在一个小时内喝完这杯睡前酒，之后他就可以尾随Finch的出租车跟到他家，开始计划里下一个阶段的行动。当然，一旦他有机会能想出一个计划的话。

===============

七个小时后，Finch仍然没有从那幢别墅里出来。他再也不能感觉到自己的耳朵了，而且十分确信自己的屁股被焊在了他找到的这把隐藏在Denham家对面的公园围墙阴影下的铁质长椅上。Reese两次查看了别墅的后门，发觉Finch没有任何理由会从那个地方离开，然后他选了这把长椅作为监视nham家前门的最佳观测点。街角的那家深夜营业的咖啡店成了他的救命稻草。

一辆出租车停在了别墅外面，Finch打开门走了出来，独自迈下阶梯，一边检查着手机上的短信。Finch即将乘上出租车，而Reese已经在计算他能在多短的时间内打到另一辆车——在清晨的这个时间——来跟上他，这时Finch直直地望向了街对面。

“我准备去图书馆，Mr.Reese。你想拼个车吗？”

所以说，他已经搞砸了，在这种情况下，为什么不？他穿过街道，和Finch一起坐在了后座上。

“你是怎么——”

“别担心，我并没有真的看见你。我很怀疑其他的秘密特工是否会取笑你。”

那么Finch是怎么——“我的手机。”

“你的手机。”

“无论如何，你为什么要追踪我？”好的进攻就是好的防御。

“这更像是我应该问的问题。”Finch从侧面的车窗向外看去。自从Reese上车，Finch还没和他做过任何眼神接触。“我之前想过要不要问你想不想吃早餐，但是时间太早了。”Finch改为直直盯着前面司机的挡板。“我想如果你的手机GPS显示你仍然在你的住处，我会等到换好衣服之后才打电话叫你。”

他在Finch的吐息间抓住了一点点薄荷味。这不好。Reese借着伸腿的动作，偷偷地将身体靠得离Finch近了一点。干净的，他问道了新鲜的沐浴味道，但是不是“Finch的干净”，这个味道太偏柑橘系了。他用了Denham的香皂。

“Mr. Reese？”

所以Finch和Denham做过了。倒不是说他会对此发表任何评论。这是Finch自己的事情。“你是说他甚至都没给你做早餐？”

Finch终于转过头来看着他，脸上带着一种通常为某些黏在你鞋底弄不掉的东西保留的表情。“不，Mr.Reese，他当然做了，我只是有吃两顿早餐的习惯……还是你希望出租车找地方把你放下呢？”

“不，我比较想吃早餐。”

“如你所愿。”

==================

早餐惊人地愉快，就整体来看。他努力设法控制住了自己，没说任何关于他们一起度过的那一夜的话，尽管他受到了挑拨。当Finch，用那种与他提出要帮Reese准备时别无二致的方式朝女服务生摇晃手指时，Reese几乎呛死在了自己的橙汁里。

他没有问任何关于Denham的问题，尽管Reese感觉自己的脑袋都要因为极力忍耐而炸开了。早餐就这样进行下去时，Finch的身体可见地放松了，明显为Reese的克制而感到惊讶。

Finch没有提起Denham，而Reese通过在自己嘴里塞满法式吐司的方式，勉强设法避免了脱口而出“他在床上比我好吗？”以逃避战略来说这不是他的最好表现，而且最后搞得他衬衫上都是糖浆，但它至少起效了。

他们在餐厅门口分手，Finch保证说一旦有新号码他会立刻打电话。

====================

他考虑过返回Denham的别墅，跟踪到他工作的地方，假设他真的按照一张固定的时间表作息的话。但是Reese强烈地怀疑Finch会在接下来的几天里一直紧盯着他。他已经被抓了一次现行，而他当然不需要再在这条罪名上添一笔。取而代之，他去了他用假名持有会员资格的八家健身房之一，花了两个小时锻炼身体，只求能让脑子里那无休无止刺耳转动的齿轮暂时停止一会儿。之后他回到了自己的住处，跌进了床里。当他醒来时，他做的第一件事就是再次检查自己的手机，然后穿上衣服向图书馆走去。

“我深感惊讶，Mr.Reese ”

他不是很确定要怎么回应这话。

“现在是下午四点。我曾经十分确信你应该在几个小时之前就到了这儿，试图找出我朋友的一些信息。我决定省去你的这个麻烦。”Finch把一个文件夹从桌面上向Reese滑去。

Reese把一只手放在那个文件夹上，没有打开。“你没必要这么做，Finch。”

“但是我觉得有必要。如果我不这么做，你就会在挖掘信息或者跟踪Denham上浪费太多时间，既然这样，那我觉得没什么可隐瞒的。”Finch把自己的椅子从桌子边挪远了点。“如果你在那里面没找到你想知道的所有信息，直接问我就好。”他站起身来，从桌子角上拿起了一本打开的书。“我可能甚至会给你答案。”他走开钻进了书架中间。

Reese目送着他离去，注意到Finch似乎比之前一天更加小心自己的伤腿了，暗自希望这不意味着他和Denham到底做了多激烈的运动。他拿起咖啡，打开了文件夹。

Denham Stuart Caswell。Reese近距离检视着文件里的三张照片，想要从那特写中找出一点缺点。但他一点都看不见，除了那个断掉的鼻梁，而那只是给这男人的面孔增添了一些不羁的风情。Caswell真的是个英俊的混蛋。生于1967，那他就是四十五岁。Reese快速地翻过了那些有关Caswell童年（家庭富有），学校（私立的）和大学生涯（常春藤盟校）的部分。Caswell拥有一个法学学位，当然，哈佛的，但当他继承了家族遗产之后，他放弃了法律经验转而成为了一位稀有和古董书商，那才是他真正的兴趣所在。不需要拥有像Finch那样的天才智商也能明白，Caswell和Finch到底有多合适。

总而言之，看上去这两个人是般配的一对儿，一个豆荚里的两个豆子。而Reese，除了那些号码之外还和Finch有什么共同点呢？

Finch拿着三本书回来了。“那么，好奇心满足了，Mr.Reese？”

当然，文件夹里没有任何Reese真正想知道的事情，比如他们俩在一起多久了？他不能问那个，不然就会让Finch再次进入防御状态，而他当然不想这样，在Finch似乎终于稍微敞开了一点的时候。

“没有。一切看起来都很好，如果你确定这就是他的全部经历的话。”

“我确定，我亲自反复核查了所有信息。现在如果你不介意的话，我还有工作要做。”

===================================================

当然他没法让这件事就这么过去。半夜，他回到图书馆，撬开了Finch电脑室里上锁的诸多档案柜之一。他暗自嘲笑着Finch认为能够通过将文件塞在歌剧脚本后面的方式来避免他发现的想法。

“你在做什么，Mr.Reese？”

Finch的呼吸吹拂在他的耳后，胸膛紧贴着他的后背，这让他战栗了起来。Finch一只手滑上他的胳膊，手指环绕着John用来在一个没有打开的书架门上支撑自己的手腕。手铐在那只手腕周围合上的脆响在寂静的图书馆里显得格外响亮。他抬头看去，惊讶地发现手铐悬挂在柜门的锻铁栅栏上。为什么他刚刚打开书柜的时候并没有注意到这个？John举起他自由的那只手来更近地检查那手铐，而Finch趁这个机会把他另一只手也铐了起来。

John喜欢这事儿的走向。“好像不太符合运动精神啊，Finch。”

“我得说你看起来心跳得眼睛都要蹦出来了。”Finch的双手伸进了他的西装外套，环绕着他的腰部，手指在他肚子上张开，透过衬衫温暖着他。“再问一次，你在这儿做什么呢？”

“我睡不着觉，想来查查图兰朵是不是那种一个人被刺了一刀，却没有流血而是唱起歌来的作品之一。”

“抱歉，但它其实是少数没有发生这种情况的歌剧之一。”Finch轻轻舔上John那衬衫领子与发际线之间暴露出来的一线肌肤。

John的呼吸卡住了。“……那么这就是我问题的答案了。”

“对于一个间谍来说，你真是个糟糕的说谎者。”Finch解开John深灰色衬衫的扣子，手指在他的胸膛上掠过。

“我想知道，要怎么才能从你嘴里套出真话。”Finch将手向下游移，迅速地越过John快速挺立的阴茎，然后解开了John的腰带和拉链。

“你会一无所得，除了我的名字，军衔和编号，Finch。”他一口气梗在喉头，因为Finch把手伸进了他的拳击短裤里面，手指在John硬得发疼的阴茎周围收紧。“……但是我很欢迎你来尝试一下。”

“也许我需要调查得更加深入一些。”Finch把自己的勃起按压在John暴露的臀部上，裤子上的布料刺痒地摩擦着John的皮肤。

John向着Finch压了回去。“也许你会的。”

Finch把John的裤子和内裤都褪到他膝盖上，有效地拘束了他的行动。

“你确定不为自己说些什么了吗，Mr.Reese？”Finch的手指动作熟练而灵活地抚摸着John的臀瓣，慢慢打着圈，逐渐增加压力，直到终于将一根手指轻松地滑了进去。

“继续？”

“我认为这是可以安排的。”

在第一次的时候，John就应该让Finch来做这些了，就像他想要的那样。Finch真的极其灵巧，尽管John不是被别人手淫的爱好者，他现在只能夹紧自己阴茎的根部，防止在Finch肆意用手指将他的感觉搅得一塌糊涂时射出来。他紧紧咬着嘴唇，决心一语不发，决心不要乞求Finch为自己撸出来；这时Finch收回了自己的手指，空留John感觉更加饥渴。

神经高度警觉的情况下，他听见Finch解开自己的裤子的声音，费力地回过头去，看见Finch正在缓缓地抚摸自己。“求你了。”

Finch再次靠近了他，修剪圆滑的指甲在他胸膛上划过，刺激得John拉扯着手铐；接着那只手在John的腹部低处停下，用轻的几乎感觉不到的方式反复摩擦。“告诉我你想要什么。”

“就是你正在做的事，就是•他妈的•一样的事。”

“语言，Mr.Reese。”

“让我闭嘴啊，Mr.Finch。”

Finch在手铐允许的范围内尽可能地将John拉得远离架子，然后用一种令人苦恼的缓慢速度推进了他的身体。这是个专横的举动。John没有任何办法能让Finch加快速度，他面前留下的唯一选项就是向前移动，但既然他的希望是Finch现在就进入他体内，实际上他完全没有选择。

最终，在好像过了好几个小时那么久之后，周围唯一的声音只有他们粗重的呼吸，Finch完全埋了进去。

“动，Finch。”

“稍等一会儿。”第一次，John听见了Finch声音中的紧绷，听见了他在竭力控制自己。

两人就站在那儿，喘息着。

“动，不然等我从这手铐里脱出来……”

“这是个威胁吗？”

“更像是个保证。”

“你好像忙于误会自己是控制局面的那个啊，Mr.Reese。”

Finch缓慢地从他体内抽出。

“没什么能比这离事实更远的了。”他在John的屁股上摩擦着阴茎。“我可以随时像这样抽身。然而呢，你……”

Finch伸出手去，再次用手掌握住了John，那么轻地爱抚着他，以至于John一点都不能得到满足，接着猛地将一个皮制的阳具环紧紧箍在了他身上。

John低下头去，看见他的阴茎用一种最好的方式下流地胀满着，根部的阳具环是那种他只能将其称为“Finch紫”的颜色。

John用力拽着那副手套挣扎，感觉到它们咬进了他的手腕。当那手铐承受住了这拉力而没有让门弯扭的时候，他感到非常兴奋。“所以说，你抓住了我。现在你要对我做什么呢？”

“任何我想做的事。”

Finch将阴茎用力地撞进John体内，用力到让他脚跟离地，并且不得不将自己撑在门上，手指紧紧抓住上面的铁栏杆，以免自己的脸一下子撞在上面。

然后快速而猛烈，指甲都陷进John的臀瓣里的做法，逐渐被缓慢而几乎温柔的所取代，Finch的双手爱抚着John的侧肋，臀部和大腿，在那之后Finch再次静止下来，睾丸都几乎深深地陷进了John的臀部。

Finch敏捷的手指又一次滑过去戏弄和抚摸John的阴茎，John被禁止的高潮创造了一种逐渐升高的压力，当Finch缓缓地将几乎全部的阴茎抽离他的身体时，这种压力让他游走在愉悦与痛苦之间的一条极细的线上，然后他又猛地插了回去，同时解开了阳具环……

==============

Reese独自醒来，在他自己的床上，上气不接下气，而且硬得像石头一样。处理好他的勃起只花费了几下用力的抚弄，但是渴望仍然残留在他身上，而他无法处理好这种特殊的，深入骨髓的疼痛。

他瘫倒在自己的枕头上，茫然地摩擦着他的手腕。他从未喜欢过被捆起来。如果他有这种特殊的恋物癖，那在他的职业生涯中，他早就死于各种各样的性高潮好多次了。而既然他还能想到这事儿更糟的发展可能，那它对于他的特工绩效评价肯定不会有什么好处。

但是，真正让他不敢相信的是，他梦见自己完全为Finch所掌控，更别提在梦里他有多喜欢这个了。在他在军队和CIA的这些年里，他一直习惯于听从命令，而Finch从技术上来讲的确比起搭档更多的是他的老板，但是Reese从来没有真正幻想过被人占有，至少在他所能回想起的记忆里没有。Reese在性上一直是支配的一方，从来都是。不论他在操别人还是别人在操他，都不能对此构成什么影响。从始至终保持对局面的完全控制，这不仅是一个特工的明智之举，也是Reese的个人爱好。

基本上他一直是这么想的。当然，就结果上来看这不是真的，当他和Finch——他粗鲁地碾碎了那段特殊的回忆。弗洛伊德可以在他身上大展他妈的长才。

======================

他检查了自己的手机，心里知道这很愚蠢，因为如果Finch试着呼叫他的话他应该早就听见了。没有信息。

他洗了个长长的热水澡，一边重新考虑着Caswell的信息，想找到一个突破口。他没能找到。

他在距离他住处四条街开外的一个小餐馆里吃了早餐，同时冥思苦想着制造一个让Caswell看起来不那么好的信息会有多难。在消磨了几杯咖啡和纽约时报之后，Reese开始考虑不如直接让Caswell消失算了。即便只是这么想想，他也应该觉得不好，因为Caswell其实没做错任何事，但是真正让他这条思路被掀翻的，是一个清楚而确定的认知：Finch永远不会相信那是个事故。仍然没有电话。

Reese走在城里，一边检查着有没有被跟踪，不定时地原路折返切到小巷中去。无趣。他发现自己正在期盼着有谁能蠢到试着抢劫自己。事实上，即便是掠食者也有弱肉强食的排序，而他至少遇到过一次实例，那是一个在食物链上处于较低位置的家伙，在看了他第二眼之后就决定要离他远点儿。

他去看了自己在住宅区的一个武器隐藏点，一幢公寓的地下室里的带锁的储物柜。他检查了那些隐藏起来的设备，然后清洁了其中的两三把手枪。

==================================

晚些时候他停在了一家大型连锁书店，比起那些小型的个体商户，这比较不容易引人注意。他买了杯咖啡，检查手机信息，并且仔细考察了他们那小小的初版书收集区。Reese不可能真的在满足Finch的嗜好一事上与Caswell进行财力上的竞争，但这不能阻止他尝试一下。  
在过去的两个小时里Reese的胃一直在向他抗议，可他并没有那么快就向自己的身体需要屈服的习惯。他承受不起让自己变得软弱的代价，去习惯于像规律的三餐这样的奢侈品。他考虑着给Finch打个电话，问问要不要给他带个晚饭。他唯一真正享受的几顿饭，就是偶然和Finch一起吃的那些。

他将不得不把自己所有的牌摊在桌子上，直白地告诉Finch他想要什么，尽管那违背了他的每一条天性，也违背了他所受到的每一点训练。如果Finch不是也想要相同的东西，那他只好接受现实。好吧，至少直到Reese有时间想出一条别的战略，能让Finch不再认为改变心意是他一厢情愿。

 

回家的路上，他在街角的摊子上买了一个三明治。尽管想要啤酒，他却并没有买。他告诉自己，这是因为他必须保持警醒，以备Finch打电话告诉他有了新号码，但是说真的，想起Jessica死后他让自己在酒精中沉迷得多深，仍然让他痛苦。

 

===============================

当手机响起来的时候，他离自己家已经只剩一条街了。他敲开耳机，知道来电话的肯定是Finch。

“John，我需要——”

“Finch，你得大点声说话。我几乎听不见你。我们有新号码了吗？”

“和Carter见面。给她文件……被劫持，离开了街道……觉得我在一辆汽车的后备箱里。”

Reese停得太突然，以至于一个男人撞在了他的后背上，咒骂了他几句才离开。“Finch，是谁？你在哪儿？”

“不知道……你的手机……拨374851……会追踪我……”

“Finch保持通话。Finch？FINCH？”

他扔下手里的熟食袋子，顺着街区往回跑去找他停车的地方，同时拨着Finch在路上给他的那个号码。一张GPS地图在他的手机屏幕上突然出现，一个闪烁的图标显示载着Finch的那辆车正在向闹市区驶去。他发动汽车，顺着GPS追踪的指引，头脑中温习着他当前放在后备箱里的小军械库。

谁会带走Finch？谁竟然知道Finch的存在？是Carter向谁泄露了秘密？不，她不会再这么做一次的，这不是Carter的风格。他对Finch除了号码之外的生活缺乏了解，这是Finch自己一手造成的。他与Caswell保持着朋友关系，也许他还和别的什么人也很友好。或者是那些号码中的一个抓住了他们？话说回来，其实到底是谁抓了Finch并不重要，因为他会把他带回来。带走属于他的人从来都不会有什么好下场。不管Finch在哪儿，他知道Reese会去救他。

GPS追踪显示定位在了布鲁克林。考虑到那一带的交通状况，Reese快速地估算出自己会落后三十分钟，而三十分钟实在太长了。幸运的是，他在之前为了防患于未然，已经对车子做了一些改装。他在车顶上安上一个红灯，打开汽笛，并且让红灯闪了起来。这挺可惜的，他喜欢这辆车，但是等这件事了结了，他就得把这车处理掉。

============================

布鲁克林，红钩区。Reese把车停在了Finch被关押之处街对面的两个仓库之间，卸下后备箱里的工具，思考着为什么这档子事儿总要在这样的地方进行，每次只是地名不一样而已。

他在脚腕旁边的枪套里塞了一把手枪，只是以防万一，又在腰带里塞了另一把手枪，急匆匆地背上一个装满手榴弹、替换子弹和催泪弹的小背包。然后他在外套口袋里塞了两三个额外的手榴弹，还有一把刀。一把Vector冲锋枪斜挂在他身上，另一把被握在他手里。万事俱备，现在是时候向绑架Finch的人介绍自己了。

===========================

他的车从庭院入口处破门而入，直直地撞进了保安人员的小屋，只当是打招呼。两个CIA特工——他能从他们身上闻到那种味道——从阴影里走了出来，用机关枪扫射出的暴风骤雨撕碎了那辆车剩余的部分。对他们来说不幸的是他已经不在车里了，不过他们也没能活到对这件事感到后悔。他越过他们仍在抽搐的尸体，步伐稳定地向Finch的GPS显示上标记的仓库走去。

他解决了第三个特工，此人蠢到认为自己可以躲在一扇木门后面，冲锋枪把那扇门打成了牙签，同时干掉了男人的膝盖骨。他稍微停留了一会儿，把那名特工的枪踢开，接着踹了他脑袋一脚，确保他会一直躺着。Reese没时间制定撤离计划，但是保证你的背后不留任何威胁总是一个好的开始。

第四个特工没能在从贮藏箱顶部往下一跃之后幸免于难，虽然击碎他头盖骨的子弹可能也为他的提前死亡做了点贡献。

===============================

在他开车撞进大门的十五分钟后，他已经与举枪顶着Finch脑袋的男人相对而立。这个男人他认识。不管Barrett出现在哪儿，Snow都不会落后太远。

Finch，被剥掉了西装夹克和马甲，左边的袖子卷了起来，正被捆在一把椅子上。看起来他正在费力地试图对周围发生的事集中注意力。

“你对他做了什么？”

“新型MK-ULTRA混合物，Reese。实验室里那些小伙子们对这个可是非常兴奋。Snow说不允许我们损坏他——过多地损坏他，所以看起来这个值得一试。”

Barrett揉乱了Finch的头发，就像他在爱抚一只狗。

“你给他吃了一种还在实验阶段的精神药物？”Reese深深地呼吸，强迫自己保持冷静。如果他不注意一些的话，就会把他俩都杀了，尽管只有Finch的死会是个悲剧。“如果他的大脑有什么损伤，我会亲手埋葬你。”

“这是个威胁吗？”

“不，这是个保证。”

“Snow说过，这个小瘸子很可能是你的一个弱点，虽然鬼才知道这是为什么。”Barrett又开始爱抚Finch。

在Barrett第一次这么做的时候，Reese就注意到，尽管的确是一个完美的专业人员，但Barrett能地将枪口移开一点，避免它对准自己的手。这一次，当Barrett重复他的错误时，Reese已经早有准备，干脆利落地射穿了Barrett的肩膀，子弹的冲击力把他仰面朝地板抛了出去，手枪也飞到了一边。

经过Finch身边时他按了按Finch的胳膊，“我在这儿，坚持住。”然后他走过去对付Barrett。

“你是怎么找到他的？”

Barrett只是挑衅地仰望着他。Reese用极为缓慢的速度，把脚踩在Barrett流血的肩膀上，让他疼得惨叫出声。

“告诉我，不然这事儿很快就会变得难看了。”

“Snow找到了一段停车场的安保监控视频。他看见那个瘸子——”Reese猛然加压，Barrett又惨叫了出来。“操你的你有什么必要这么做——”

他重重地踩下去，又碾了几碾。

过了一会儿Barrett才又能够开口说话，声音虚弱细微。“好吧，好吧，别再继续了……我们监视着Carter，在那个瘸——在他露面的时候认出了他。那个警探一走，我们易如反掌地就抓住了他。

听到Carter只是意外被牵扯进来让Reese着实松了一口气，因为他痛恨对人看走眼。他用枪托打晕了Barrett，将注意力重新放在Finch身上，迅速地解开了他。

他必须带着Finch离开这儿，但是要怎么做呢？他的车在撞穿大门的时候就已经被毁了，而不管这个地方有多与世隔绝，他在解决Snow的人马时制造的噪音都已经大到不可能不被注意的地步。警察肯定在路上了。Reese无法在现在这种情况下带着Finch走远。Finch的眼睛比起蓝色更偏向黑色，这让他的瞳孔放大了。

如果他像个消防员那样粗暴地抱起Finch，那他就能移动得快得多，可他不想冒对Finch的脖子造成更多伤害的风险。其他的仓库成了他的唯一选项。脚踏实地地说，这样做是在冒险，但是他们的胜算很大。很快这个地方就会塞满了警察，而当Snow出现，他会后退，转而去别处搜寻Reese，并且假定他已经跑出很远了。

这就是为什么这类手段能够生效，人们总认为最大程度的破坏伴随着最大程度的逃离。而Snow任何在美国本土的行动都会被完全否定，如果他甚至都没办法证明自己的人的清白的话。这就是Barrett还活着的唯一原因——增加混乱。做下决定后，他帮助Finch站了起来。

“来吧，Finch，我很抱歉，但我们必须得在警察到这儿之前离开。”

“我认为……我还是能够走路的，Reese……只要你帮忙……把我扶稳一点。”

他抓住Finch，滑动一只胳膊小心翼翼地环绕着他。他们成功退回了外面，Reese的耳朵因警笛的声音而紧张了起来。他们在那儿，还有一段距离，但是接近得很快。

他预备好冲锋枪，一边在仓库间穿行一边搜寻这一区域中Snow的其他手下。他一个人都没找到，只是在隔壁那一排街区里游荡，试着推门。当Reese试的第三扇门无需强力破坏就被轻松打开时，他简直不敢相信自己的好运，因为这意味着他可以不必留下任何他们曾经进去过的痕迹。里面是一间小办公室，墙上挂着的图表表明这里是一宗货运贸易的一部分。他从里面别上了门闩。

Reese先把Finch放在了办公椅上，然后从背包里取出一瓶水，递给了Finch。

“给，喝了它。”

他把兜里的手榴弹和刀掏了出来，平放在办公桌上，接着脱掉外套。他感觉Finch把手放在了他胳膊上。

“John，你在流血。”

他看着自己左边的肱二头肌，血正从他西装夹克上的一个裂口处缓缓流出。“只是擦伤。”他甚至都没注意到它。

“脱掉你的夹克。”

“这什么事都没有，Finch。”

Finch根本没在听。他正在解下Reese的领带，由于双手不太协调他搞得一团乱，最后总算设法松开了它。“给，拿着这个。”他把领带交了出去，把Reese的衬衫下摆从裤子里拽了出来，又伸手去拿刀。

Reese花了一会儿工夫才明白Finch到底想干什么。“别，我——”

“夹克，现在。”Finch一刀下去，把自己的衬衫和贴身汗衫底部都割掉了一大条，然后把刀放了回去。

考虑到Finch现在的状况，顺从他才是比较明智的选择。Reese把领带放在桌子上，脱去自己的夹克，撕开了残存的衬衫袖子。

Finch拿起水瓶，拉到一个过近的距离里看了一会儿才把它交给Reese，接着伸手拿到了他割下来的衬衫。“你得打开那个瓶子。”

“你毫不犹豫地在自己肚子旁边耍刀，却感觉打不开一瓶水？”

Finch就只是用那双令人紧张的，不能对焦的黑眼睛盯着他。Reese打开瓶子，交还给了Finch。

Finch把衬衫布浸湿，温柔地轻轻擦拭清洁着那道子弹擦伤，他的手指很热，太热了，触碰着Reese的皮肤。他作势要把布料扔进废纸篓，但Reese把它抢了过来，和刀以及手榴弹一起塞回了自己的背包。在身后留下超出必需的痕迹对他们毫无益处。Finch把自己那块汗衫揉成一团，用领带将它固定在了Reese的胳膊上。

“谢谢。”Reese穿回了夹克。

这是个寒冷的夜晚，办公室里没有任何热源，不过既然现在Finch已经烧起来了，这一情况不会持续很久。Reese捡起背包，冲锋枪和他的外套，移动到房间里正对着门口的墙角，背靠着墙坐在了地板上。

“过来。”他在角落里尽量后仰，张开自己的双臂。

Finch乱作一团，以肉眼可见的幅度发着抖。“不，我很好。”

“这会儿，我相信你。你现在感觉自己无人能敌，但是我知道这类药物的效果，所以我得在情况变糟之前把咱俩安顿下来。”

Finch在房间里走来走去，跛脚的状况比平时要轻多了。这样看着他，只是让Reese想要回到仓库里把Barrett从头到脚再踩一遍。此时此刻Finch可能感觉不到疼痛，但是这样漫不经心地对待自己的腿只会使得过后的疼痛更加作祟。

Reese知道，药物已经在Finch的身体系统里停留了很长的时间，足够让他变得顺从。

“现在，Harold，你得到这儿来，现在。”

Finch的脸上是全然的怀疑，但他还是穿过房间，在Reese面前跪了下来。Reese把Finch的身体转了过去，尽可能努力轻柔地对待他，操纵着他在自己的两腿之间坐下来，后背靠着自己的胸膛。他打开自己西装夹克的前襟，尽可能包裹住Finch，然后在他身上盖上自己的外套，就好像一条毯子穿过了他们一样。

“我不能待在这儿。”

“为什么不呢，Finch？”

“我不是海象。”※

“什么？”

“鞋子，轮船，火漆封蜡。”

穿过梳妆镜。只有Finch才能一边被药得底朝天，一边还引用Carroll。

“告诉你所有事，想知道的。”Finch挣扎着，似乎在尝试重新站起来。

“你都口齿不清了。”Reese用胳膊环抱住他，在Finch暴露的肚皮上画着圈，那一带的皮肤灼热而汗湿。“你一直在发抖，所以这儿是你所能待的最好的地方，能最大程度避免等会儿你开始甩头的时候进一步弄伤自己的脖子。”

他的胳膊紧紧束缚着Finch，诱导他微微向一边倾斜，这样他的脑袋就可以靠在Reese的侧颈上。这可以让Finch的脖子和肩膀更好地保持在一条直线上，同时让Reese能够更容易地拿到他身边地板上的冲锋枪——以防万一。

很快，Finch就会开始泄露秘密，而他自己甚至都不会知道。他不会再有自救的能力了。感谢CIA的训练，Reese知道这真的只能是单向的，但是如果他的运气够好，他可能会是他们两个中唯一一个记得这件事的人。

“是时候了，Harold，来谈谈很多事。”

END

 

※：从这里开始，宅总被药得七荤八素，思维往奇妙的地方跳跃了开去……他引用的是Lewis Carroll在爱丽丝镜中奇遇记里面写的诗歌，海象和木匠的对话；而本文的最后一句，特工叔说的台词，也是引用自同一段，内容如下：  
"The time has come," the Walrus said,   
“是时候了，”海象说，  
"To talk of many things:   
“来谈谈很多事：”  
Of shoes — and ships — and sealing-wax —   
“关于鞋子——轮船——和火漆封蜡——  
Of cabbages — and kings —   
关于卷心菜——和国王们——  
And why the sea is boiling hot —   
以及为什么海水滚烫沸腾——  
And whether pigs have wings."   
还有猪是不是有翅膀。”


	3. Man with a Mission in Two or Three Editions胜负难分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随缘指路http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=101329  
> 依旧是懒得编辑格式，完整格式看随缘

Chapter 1

他在一个犹如橘子汁般粘稠的湖中奋力上泅，然而精疲力尽，即将溺亡。有一双手拉住他的衬衫，意图救他。那是Reese，从小船上倾身而下，将他捕获——

他的双眼骤然张开。他在哪儿？

他闭上眼睛，在认清状况之前假寐。他在一张不属于自己的，陌生的床上，穿着……一件T恤和宽松的运动裤，也不是他的。

他把头轻轻转向枕头。John。Reese，枕头闻起来像是Mr.Reese。安全。他慢慢坐起身来，每一个动作都让身体大声抗议。

他现在独自待在一间便宜的一居室里，这屋子他从未见过，但从枕头和床单的状态来看，他并不是独自睡了一晚上。他笨拙地蹭到床边坐下，试着厘清为什么自己脑袋里疼得好像被锤了一样。

一段像万花筒一样含混不清的记忆击中了他。他见了Carter——他在与Denham晚餐的路上——被从街上绑架——电话——下药——Reese一脚踩进Barrett流血的肩膀——

为什么一切都如此混乱？他抬手揉了揉太阳穴，然后寻找他的眼镜。所幸它就在床头桌上，在那之下压着一张字条，Reese潦草的字体分外眼熟：哪儿也别去。笔记本和手机在桌子上。我会从图书馆给你带点衣服。

他的衣服到底发生了什么？他怎么会落得又跟Reese同床共枕了呢？

他试着站起来，结果又倒了下去。

他被下药了。他永远忘不了当Barrett推下注射器活塞时脸上贪婪的表情。他都对Reese说了什么？没说什么？Reese问了什么？一切，他可能已经问了一切。

为什么他允许Reese引诱了自己？他的嘴唇因为这种把好似被卡车撞了一下般显而易见的事实称为“引诱”的想法而扭曲。简直是无理取闹。他当然知道为什么他允许了那发生，这一点上他不能自欺欺人，而且打那之后就一直无法忘记。

他是自愿落入圈套的，双眼大睁。不，那不是引诱。他竭力甩去Reese跨坐在他身上的记忆。还有工作要做。

 

一个小时后Reese走进公寓，手里拿着一个西装袋，一只装着两个杯子的饮料托盘和一包点心，这时候Finch已然洗了澡，正在摆弄电脑。

“早安，Finch。”即便是就Reese来说这声音也太沙哑了点。他把饮料和点心放在Finch旁边，把西装袋挂了起来。

“你感冒了吗，Mr.Reese？”

“没有，就是有点缺乏睡眠。”

他勉强阻止了自己的目光向床上的一团凌乱望去。“目前还没有新的号码出现，所以我先去换衣服，你可以自由活动。”

“我带了你那套带灰条纹的海军蓝西装。希望搭得你还满意。”

“你带什么都没错的，Mr.Reese，只要尺寸合适。”

穿着Reese的运动裤，他得把裤脚卷起来才不会绊倒，这让他感觉很不自在。他走过去打开了西装袋。看起来Reese对他上次穿这套西装的情形记忆犹新，连口袋里的红色方巾都没落下。袋子底部甚至还放着干净的短裤和袜子。

他觉得他可能应该直接在Reese面前换衣服，以此证明他对整件事有多么不在乎，但这即便是想想都叫他浑身僵硬。取而代之，他从挂钩上取下西装袋。“我能用你的剃须刀吗？”

“无需客气，Finch。”

他拿着西装袋进了浴室。

 

 

当他从浴室出来，因为穿着西装而感觉有了些底气的时候，Reese正栖在床边。

他的鞋子被放在屋子里唯一的椅子旁，显然刚被擦过。他坐下来，开始穿鞋。

“没什么问题要问我吗，Finch？”

他有几百个问题。“只有一个，Mr.Reese。”他系好鞋带站起身来。“那个仓库到底在哪里？我记忆里许多细节仍然有点混乱。”

Reese看上去如释重负，这本身就异常可疑。“红钩区。”Reese站起来把一张写着地址的纸递给了他。“我假设你会销毁所有的监控录像？”

“你的假设正确无误。迟些我们在图书馆见。”

“如果你能多等一小会儿——”

“有个司机在楼下等我呢。我还有事要办。”他刚才在浴室里给司机发了短信，用GPS指挥他停在了一个街区以外的街角。

Reese盯着他看了一会儿，接着回身把桌子上的茶杯和点心袋递给了他，穿过屋子为他把门打开。

 

 

回到图书馆，他赶紧喝掉了一整瓶水。药效已经褪去，但他依然脱水，于是他又拿了一瓶。靠着已有的地址，他只花了很短时间就找到了仓库的安保录像。他看着Reese一如既往低调地进入，确保自己找到了正确的段落，然后将这些部分下载到自己的电脑上，删除服务器上的源文件，用一段Resse进去之前的录像循环填补了空缺。幸运的是，警察应该还在纠缠那些尸体，以及现场抓住的还活着的嫌疑人们，这样他们就会延迟对监控录像的调查。

Denham给他发了几条短信，表达对于他缺席晚餐的担忧。不过他早就给Denham灌输了“他是个行程极不稳定的国际贸易商”的印象，所以要想出一个冠冕堂皇的理由倒也容易。

他一向对破绽深恶痛绝，然而在解决了它们而又收不到新号码的情况下，时间充裕得他无法不对他在被下药后到底跟Reese说了什么胡思乱想。再加上凌乱的床单也是未解之谜。想到他也许对Reese投怀送抱，然后将所有秘密和盘托出，实在是一种屈辱。

要想从今天早上与Reese的短暂接触来精确地判断到底发生了什么实非易事。诚然，Reese并没有表现出以往他发现关于Finch过去的新线索时的那种虚张声势。事实上，Reese看上去是在内疚——尽管其实他才是应该内疚的那个人，这点上他们不幸地达成了一致。

他竭尽所能也没记起在Reese对Barret开枪，接着对他说他们得在警察到之前快走后的任何事。当他的脑海中开始胡乱浮现出海象和村夫乐队时，他就明白强求自己的记忆是行不通的。要暂时放下这事儿，只能靠编程或者读书了。既然没有新号码，他短暂地考虑了一下把最近读的1984捡起来，但是细碎的头疼却又搞得他无法专心。

Carter。他答应过帮她多找些关于DeLuca兄弟经济状况的信息。那应该不太难。

 

看上去，Carter对于买杯咖啡从店里出来就发现Finch坐在她的汽车助手席上已经见惯不惊了。她仅仅是上了车，质疑地挑起了一边的眉毛。

“我给你找到了一些关于DeLuca兄弟的线索。”Finch递出文件，她点头致谢，把文件藏在了车门上。Finch伸出一只手摸了膜仪表板。“这是辆好车，警探，新买的吗？”

“你怎么知道这是我的车？”

他冲她笑笑，有那么一小会儿她看上去气急败坏。

“你其实坐过这车的，不过我一点也不意外你不记得了。”

“不好意思？”她是在跟他开玩笑吗？

“跟John一起。”她在驾驶座上转身面向他，明显在忍着笑。“那会儿加拉哈特骑士正跑去英雄救美呢。他开着车冲过了一个安全护栏，扫射了半个布鲁克林。”

*Sir Galahad：亚瑟王最纯洁的骑士，找到圣杯那位……

“随你怎么说吧……”

“所以说你那只忠犬呢？”她朝后座瞥去，好像Reese有可能在她不知道的情况下蜷在那儿似的。

“我不太听不懂你在说什么，Carter警探。”

她朝着他翻了个白眼。“John。你应该已经见过他了。说实话我到现在都挺纳闷的，他那时候竟然没真的咆哮起来。当时已经快半夜了，我把你们俩放在车后座上，盖着毯子从仓库里偷运出来。他就那个样子，流着血，但说什么也不愿意放开你。”

他知道，绝大多数人根本不会注意到他肩膀上紧张程度的细微增加，但她不在其列。在她身边，他需要非常小心地掩饰。“我那时不是我自己，警探。不管我说了什么——”

“你压根没机会多说什么。Reese一直滔滔不绝，我从来没想到他体内能有那么多话。你那时候开始说一些关于你过去的事情，他就使劲说话把你盖过去了。”

 

“Harold，你听得见我说话吗？你现在得安静。”Reese拂过他太阳穴的手指难以置信的温柔。  
“妈咪保证会给我橘子汁。你要想我乖乖的，就得给我那个。”

 

Finch在这灵光一闪的回忆中眨了眨眼，指尖不自觉地摸了摸自己的太阳穴。

“倒真是天生一对。你，嗨得跟一只风筝似的，而惜字如金先生狂吐他的童年和军旅岁月。”

Finch稍微往前倾了倾。“他真的跟你说了他自己的事？”

“相信我，就算听了他说的那些话我也得不到什么实用的信息。少年棒球联盟球衣不合身，或者军队里的教官跟鬼一样凶，这些可写不进档案里。”她越过咖啡杯朝他坏笑。“不过，他是个不错的男高音，这倒是可以写进去。他基督教青年会会歌唱得不错。”

“我觉得我能想象。”那是在Carter载着他们回曼哈顿的路上，Reese唱着歌，将他放在怀里轻轻摇晃着，在路面颠簸的时候小心翼翼地用臂膀支撑着他。

“我自己都不太敢相信这事儿，而且他没做那个姿势我实在太伤心了。”她将咖啡放进杯托里，把胳膊在车顶的范围内尽可能地高举过头，做出一个粗略的“Y”型。*

YMCA：基督教青年会。拥有同名会歌，是上文中提到的村夫乐队（Village People）最著名的曲目。特点是双手高高举过头顶（Y）、双手弯曲置于双肩（M）、双手向右（C）、双手面前交叉（A）的标志性集体舞蹈动作。说真的大家去查一下这个歌233想象一下特工叔唱它……你们会笑出来的【。

现在Finch成了那个坏笑的人。“多可惜呐。”

他能听见她在呼吸间暗暗哼唱着那歌。Finch平复了几次呼吸，害怕自己会表现得太急切。“所以John并没有……问我任何问题？”

“反正在我面前没有。也不让我问你。说实在的，有几件事我真的挺想你给个解释的。”

“我也没主动说出一大堆东西吗？”

“就像我之前说的，你没机会那么做，就看John说话的速度和力度，我猜今天他的嗓子一准儿哑了。”

“谢谢你，警探。希望那些文件有用。”

他从车上下来，目送她远去，这才掏出电话来查看。还是没有号码。倒是的确有一条短信，来自于和他有来往的诸多书商之一，提醒他店里新进了一本《杀死一只知更鸟》的签名初版书，问他感不感兴趣。Mr.Gull立刻叫了一辆出租，奔过去买书。

从书店出来，他又查了一次手机。依然没有新号码，但更神奇的是没有来自Reese的消息。他都想不起Reese上一次在并未处于任务卧底状态的情况下这么久没联系他是什么时候了。有那么一瞬间他感到一阵后悔，没来得及在Reese最新的公寓里装上摄像头，但他曾经对自己发誓，除非他确信Reese陷入了麻烦，否则他不会主动去查看那些录像。而现在的情况，显然不符合条件。如果说有谁陷入了麻烦的话，那是他自己。

他去安东尼奥的餐厅吃了午餐，向困惑的安东尼奥为自己错过了之前的晚餐预约而道歉。但是对后者来说，考虑到正是Mr.Fringuello资助他开了自己的餐馆，要为这事儿埋怨也挺难的。

在用过了一顿番红花意式炖饭的美味午餐后，他仔细反思了自己和Carter的谈话。Reese浪费掉了问他心中那些问题的完美时机。为什么？只是因为Carter在场吗？这倒的确解释了为什么早上Reese的声音那么嘶哑，他肯定是连续说了好几个小时……或者不是？

也许Reese只是不愿意跟Carter分享任何一条信息，所以谋划好等到他们回到他的公寓再问。他想要相信Reese保护了他，然而他得到的那些过于私人的认知提醒着他，Reese为了获取情报到底能走多远。一些记忆能在如此令他愉悦的同时却又如此令他不快，这感觉非常奇怪。

他本可能那么容易地就爱上Reese。他脑子里某个出卖了他的部分低语着，本可能？但是纵然他也有失足之时——无论Nathan如何不信——他一直都在努力别犯傻。他抵抗住甜点的诱惑，径直出门叫了一辆出租。

 

 

20分钟后，路上开始堵车。他索性下车去了阿尔弗雷德的服装店，挑料子做了三件新衬衫，送货地址留了Mr.Jay的。做完这些，他决定回到图书馆继续编程，这件事总是他生活的重心。

 

 

Reese坐在一把椅子里，脚翘在书桌上，正在读艾丽丝镜中奇遇记。

有些东西在他的思维边缘骤然闪现，但他没能抓住。“如果有新号码的话，我会联络你的，Mr.Reese。”

Reese合上书，轻敲着封面。“我假设你读过它了？”

“当然。没有第一本精彩，但依然是本有趣的书。”

Reese满怀期待地望着他，但他对此毫无头绪。

这真令人焦躁。他说过什么？做过什么？“如果人人都管好自己的事，那这个世界会比现在运转得快得多。”  
Reese嗤笑一声。“这句话是爱丽丝梦游仙境里的。你现在可不在最佳状态，Finch。”他站起身来，把书放在最近的架子上。如果你想起任何事——需要我去做的，给我打电话。”

他坐在原地，听着Reese的脚步声消失在走廊里。

 

当他最终发现2+2=4的时候，他正端着一杯早就冷了的绿茶凝视虚空。他真不敢相信自己花了这么长时间。Reese是对的，他不在最佳状态。

Carter说她是在午夜过后接到他们的。警方第一次接到电话是在十点刚过。Reese势必是把他们藏在仓库里的某处来度过这段时间。仓库的监控录像。他轻而易举地重新找到了Reese席卷仓库的那段录像，但就在短短几分钟里，他制造了一小堆尸体，然后从视野里消失了。

他打开一个面孔识别软件，输入了Reese的照片，起身去给自己新沏一杯茶。

几分钟后，正当壶里的水开了的时候，电脑发出了提示音。他再次打开视频，看见Reese半抱着他，消失在一个拐角。下一个提示段落，是Reese把他带进了Watson航运公司的一间办公室里，公司的名字在门上清晰可见。他让识别软件继续运转，但直到录像被扫描完毕了，也没再找到更多段落。

接着，他驾轻就熟地黑进了Watson海运的网络，就跟往常一样。里面有关于一宗潜在性骚扰的诉讼案的几条记事，因为经理在办公室里安装了安全摄像头。他下载了问题之夜的录像，再从Watson海运的服务器里把原始资料删掉。

这段录像既粗糙又没有声音。即便如此，就看他那个努力想给Reese包扎伤口的动作，要了解发生了什么还是挺容易的。可等到Reese让他坐在墙角，后背靠着Reese的前胸，画面上就没什么更多的线索了，他只能知道他们还在交谈。录像里的他疯狂地打着手势，直到Reese抓住他的手臂，用自己的胳膊环绕着他，一只手捂在他暴露出来的肚子上。

他感到挫败，而这不仅仅是因为他无法回想起Reese手心的触感。

要是Watson海运公司能在他们的监控计划里为声音多费费心就好了。声音。Reese的手机。就像他在Reese那些廉价公寓里装的摄像头一样，他也曾经对自己发誓，除非万不得已绝不动用植入他手机的程序，但现在就是万不得已的情况。他调取了相关时间的声音文件，把它和那粗糙的录像画面同步起来。

 

“告诉你所有事，想知道的。”

他看着自己在Reese的臂膀中挣扎，似乎是想再站起来。

“你都口齿不清了。”这是Reese的劝神经病交出他的冲锋枪专用声音，分外低沉而抚慰，向录像里的Finch解释着为什么他需要坐好。

他看着Reese在录像里Finch的肚皮上安慰性地画着圈，这次的场景溯回了一些记忆，足以让他的呼吸变得急促起来。

Reese慢慢地调整着录像里Finch靠在他身体上的姿势，对Finch状况的担心显而易见。

他本来会嘲笑自己这种将自身与“录像里的Finch”区分开的行为，如果那不是那么可悲的话。

“是时候了，Harold，来谈谈很多事。”

Reese所表现出的关心，不过是另一次欺骗，为了让录像里的Finch平静下来，回答他的问题。

“我跟你说过那次劳军组织让我变装成的火箭女郎舞蹈团的妹子的事儿吗？”*

*Rockette：大家……自己……看吧【。http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rockettes

“什么？！”他和录像里的Finch脱口而出，陷入了一种完美同步的惊讶。

“他们说我的腿很适合干这个，要我说呢，他们也是对的。”

录像里的Finch突然把手顺着Reese的膝盖往上滑，去摸他的屁股。Reese抓住他的手，不让他继续向上。

“你什么都不想干吗？可以问我任何事的，John。”

所以，他尴尬到了自己。

Reese回答的声音如此轻柔，以至于Finch不得不倒回去调大了音量。“我很想，Harold，相信我，我很想。但是不能是在你现在这个情况下。”他又开始安慰性地在录像里Finch的肚子上画圈。“你有什么想问我的吗？”

“你的火箭女郎变装是什么样子？”

Reese笑了出来。“超级短的短裙，假乳房，卷曲的金色假发，还有浓浓的妆。至少他们让我们保留了靴子，说这看上去更有意思。”

Finch发现自己沉浸在Reese穿超短裙的想象中不能自拔。

“想要你，John。我会告诉你任何你想知道的事。”录像里的Finch又开始转身，好像在试着面向Reese。

“你不是真心的，Finch，这只是MK-ULTRA*的作用，降低你的自制，影响你的判断。我是这个世界上你最不想要的人。”

*MK-ULTRA：美国冷战时期的大脑控制计划代号，这里代指迷幻剂。

“你错了。”他再次和录像里的Finch异口同声地说。

Reese温柔地把他转回去，明显地为了不弄伤录像里的Finch而努力调整姿态，弄疼了他自己。

“当个火箭女郎也挺有趣的，谁能想到呢？”Reese的脸上浮现出一个挑逗的笑容。“那天夜里，Dave建议——”录像里的Finch靠着他扭动起来，那笑容突然消失了，“我们玩牌。”

Finch可以打赌，“玩牌”只是个糟糕的委婉说法。他几乎可以看见Reese脑子里的齿轮如何运转，判断在Finch当时的状况下，成人话题应该从会话列表里去掉。

“我告诉过你我的童年吗，Finch？你可能觉得自己知道我的每件事，但是总有些细节是你还不清楚的。我在华盛顿州长大，但我妈妈来自——”

“佐治亚。”录像里的Finch笑得像个傻瓜。

他对自己重申——为了缓解他的尴尬——他当时被下药了。

“没错。但是你知道吗？她有我听过的最动听的笑声。”

那是一个完满而开放的，他无比喜爱却鲜少在Reese脸上看见的笑容。

“有一次她被什么弄得痒痒了，结果笑得停不下来，几乎都站不住了。你无法像那样看着她，而不被传染得也想笑。”

Finch也在傻笑，一只手伸出去，触碰着屏幕上Reese的脸。他对这个男人的感觉无可救药，绝无转圜，他只是需要去学着带着这感觉生活下去，就像他之前所做的那样。

30分钟后，录像放完了，但他继续听着电话录音。Reese谈了更多他妈妈和姐妹们的事，在录像里Finch问到他父亲的时候巧妙地回避过去（Finch知道那是为什么），每当录像里的Finch开始试着吐露信息的时候就大声说话把他盖过去，即便那只是关于Finch自己的父母和兄弟。在听到Reese给Carter打电话叫她过来接他们之后，他停掉了录音。

Reese不止没能抓住审问他的黄金时机，甚至连他主动提供的最无害的信息都拒绝了。那个为了得到情报不惜和他上床的Reese。那个在他挑明自己知道他的意图后似乎不曾有丝毫愧疚的Reese。但现在，在他没有做错任何事的情况下，却表现出了愧疚。这根本没道理。

“Finch。”Reese正站在他的书桌前。

 

Chapter 2

 

离开图书馆的时候，他感觉犹如虎口脱险。看起来Finch对前一天晚上的事情真的没记住多少。

如果Finch直截了当地问他发生了什么——他之前确信Finch肯定会那么干——他会只回答他避免了对方在迷幻剂的作用下吐露实情。不管Finch相不相信他，而既然他是Finch那么他多半不会，他们的关系应该都还会停留在一种允许他们继续共事的领域里，他真的需要这个工作。

还有Harold，他真的需要Harold。当他买了咖啡，开始在路上逡巡找事的时候，这个念头在他脑子里一遍遍地回响。实在没有什么能像肢体冲突*——见鬼的，Finch到底对他影响有多深啊？——这样，能帮他找回状态。  
*：physical altercation，是一个非常文绉绉的用法233

但仅此一次，他怎么都找不到任何可打的架，只好坐进了一家小饭馆，点了芝士汉堡和薯条，一次一次地琢磨这件事。他试着对自己诚实。当时是否还有其他的可选方案，还是他只是故意用那种情况作为借口去做他想做的事？对此他无法得出什么客观的结论，但负罪感在他心中无限膨胀，最后他终于觉得够了。他必须对Finch实话实说，然后顺其自然。于是他结了账，调头回了图书馆。

 

Finch正坐在桌边， 聚精会神地盯着屏幕，以至于没发现他进去了。

“Finch。”

就像做坏事被抓了现行一样，Finch的脸腾地一下红了。

他抵抗着绕过桌子去看看屏幕的冲动，但这仅仅是一个开始。 

“现在还没有新号码，Mr.Reese。”

“我是来道歉的。”没错，这是个好的开始。他能做到的。

“道什么歉？”

困惑的表情看上去比理应的更适合Finch。他真是走火入魔。

他曾经怀着微弱的期望，Finch是假装失去记忆，这样解释起来就不会那么难。但Finch是真的不记得了。

“我占了你的便宜。”说出这话的时候他感到局促不安。这听起来就跟浪漫小说里的台词一样（以前百无聊赖的时候他看过一些Snow的私藏读物），但这事儿什么都占了，就是跟浪漫不沾边。

“不，你没有。”

他记得吗？

“Carter警探告诉我，你没有审问我，也没让她那么做。”

显然不记得。“ 那不是我道歉的原因。”他强迫自己把视线从脚面上移开，直视着Finch的双眼。“Carter把我们放下之后，我把你带去了我公寓。你一刻也安稳不下来，怎么都睡不着。”

Finch只是好奇地看着他。

“那药——有一个多小时你都勃起着。”

Finch推了推眼镜。“阴茎持续勃起症。我相信这是个常见的副作用。”

“所以我替你搞定了它。”

Finch挑起一条眉毛。“你替我搞定了它？”

“我试着让你自己解决来着，可你神志不清了。”他攥紧了桌子的边缘。“你当时都变成紫色了，Finch。”

“紫色？”

“所以我试着给你撸了一下。”他意识到自己在脸红，上一次这样是什么时候他都想不起来了。“我觉得那是最不——私密的解决方式了，但是不管用。”

“哦？”

“所以我就上嘴了。”

“然后？”

然后？“那起效了。我很抱歉，Finch。”

“为什么？”

“因为你当时被下药了，而且如果你清醒的话绝对不会想让我那么做。”

Finch往后靠在了椅子里，显然陷入了沉思。Reese考虑了一下乞求原谅，但又很确信Finch只会把这当做另一个诡计，所以他只是站在那儿等着对方裁决。

“你只不过相当于对我做了次急救，现在却觉得愧疚？没什么可愧疚的。除非还有别的什么？”

“不，没别的了。”诚实可能会杀了他，但他现在已经骑虎难下。“我有快感，Finch。”

“那我们就各有所得了。”Finch的手机响了起来。“让它过去吧，Mr.Reese，我相信我们有个新号码要担心了。”

巨大的解脱感让他一屁股坐进了桌边的椅子里，等着听这个号码的细节。

 

那是个丑陋的案子，一位妻子和她丈夫的情妇联手谋杀亲夫外加瓜分财产。显然她们都对他心醉神迷，直到她们发现了彼此的存在；而他不走运的是，这场宫斗竟然促成了一个不太可能的结盟。

他把他们交给了Carter，然后动身去开车，破天荒地居然在任务结束的时候毫发无伤。

Finch在他和Carter说话的时候一直在旁听，他认得当Finch开启线路时那种特殊的共鸣，所以当Finch在他穿过马路的当口说话的时候他并不吃惊。

“心有着心的理由，只是这种理由并不为理性所识。”*  
*"Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point."：帕斯卡的名言。此处翻译参考网络流行版本。感谢@vallennox 在这里给我的帮助，她的直译是，心的理由是理性不能完全理解的，这个译法应该比上面那个版本更为精确，但考虑到文学性我采用了上面一种。

“本也无需，Finch，只要它是对的。”

他真不该多嘴的。接下来两个街区的路程里Finch都没再说话。

“我之前曾经陷入爱河。”

他在人行道上浑身僵硬。他从没期待过Finch能给他一句简单的“如果有另一个号码我会给你打电话，Mr.Reese。”之外的任何回答。也许Finch已经准备好了表露自己真实的想法，无需药剂催化。他继续前行，想象着一个饶舌的Finch，不禁笑了出来。接下来他们就该开始开睡衣派对，给彼此涂脚指甲了。他又一次停下脚步，被自动浮现的Finch在宾馆大床上舒展于他身下的记忆所击中。必须承认，睡衣派对的主意还是很有几分诱惑性的。

“Mr.Reese？你还在吗？”

一般人在面对这种个人启示的时候会说些什么呢？正常的人，那种会进行正常对话，而不是习惯于拿着老虎钳和加热灯拷问别人的人。

“那都是怎么结束的呢？”他绝对还是拿着加热灯的时候状态更好。

Finch在图书馆里踱步的声音停止了，Reese屏住了呼吸。

“第一次？他们两个更加相爱。我觉得他们做了正确的选择，他们的儿子对我来说就像一个侄子。第二次？好吧……留恋昨日已是无谓，因为彼时的我是另一个人。”

“什么？”

“ Lewis Carroll的至理名言。有另一个号码我会联络你。”

“等一下！”本能在他的思绪深处絮絮而语，某些Finch说过的事情，他说的方式。“在什么之前？”

“不好意思？”

“你说，你之前曾陷入爱河。”

“一时口快而已。晚安，Mr.Reese。”

“Finch。Finch？”

Finch已经挂断了。

他不能回家。他要去图书馆，将所有牌摊在桌上。这对一个总被教导为了以防万一要留三个后手的人来说绝非易事。

 

 

不管是机房还是附近那些他们改造过的地方都没有Finch的踪影。他花了差不多四十五分钟才回到图书馆，所以也许Finch已经回家了。他快速地瞥了一眼屏幕，那上面还有程序在运行。

Finch曾经顺口提过，要在楼上改造出一个空间。一开始他慢慢地爬上楼梯，想到要直面这些事情简直有些不情不愿。走到一半的时候他就矛盾得不得了，转个身又从楼梯上下来了。

诚实就是问题所在。他从前到底是怎么想着伪装的啊？

他再次上了楼梯，这次两步并作一步，觉得还是速战速决的好，就像他干其他事一样。

楼上被划分成了许多小房间，以前图书馆还开着的时候被用作办公室和自习室。他在这一层转了半圈，然后在一扇锁着的防火门前面停了下来。他退后几步，仰望着天花板。尽管不能真的看见摄像头，但他知道那儿一定有，所以他抬手随性地敬了个礼，等着对方回应。无人应答。他夸张地耸了耸肩，后退靠在了对面的墙上，用放松的姿势向对方宣告他准备长期抗战。

在听见门锁弹开的声音之前，他又在那儿站了二十分钟。他走了进去，门又在他身后咔地锁上。现在他确定自己来对了地方。他穿过另一道防火门，那门在他走过去的时候应声而开，走进一间依然排列着原本书架的小房间，那些书架因书的重量吱嘎作响。屋内东西不多，不过十分舒适，陈设着宽大的沙发，读书用的椅子，老旧的地毯在木地板上层层铺开，房间的尽头是一个狭长的厨房。屋里还能看到三扇门，他仍然有意寻找Finch——甩掉他姐姐玩神秘约会游戏的回忆——但是事已至此，他不确定自己到底想说什么，或者甚至这些话究竟应不应该说。

还是离开为妙。下定决心，他转过身握住了防火门的把手。这时Finch开口了。

“你费了这么多周张才进来，却这么快就要走了？”

他所要做的全部不过就是转过身去，说这只是另一起好奇心杀死间谍的典型案例，然后他就可以离开了。可能他得直接离开纽约，甚至离开美国。他还知道几个越境的办法，但他从没逃避过生活里的任何东西——他无情地掐死了那个说着“除了情感关系”的小声音——他太忙于天人交战，以至于转头面对Finch的时候全无准备。

Finch赤着脚，只穿了一件沾着颜料的深蓝色V领衫和牛仔裤。

“你想要什么？”Finch站在一扇打开的门后，是屋子里右边那扇。“Mr.Reese？”Finch向他走来，眉头担忧地蹙着。

他能做到。他曾经打败过无数杀手，还有比那可怕得多的，饥渴的大使夫人们。他能做到。

“你被打到头了吗？”Finch单手扶在Reese的胳膊上，仔细检查着他。“John，你能说话吗？”

在他能想完这是他有生以来最糟的主意之前，他已经把Finch挤在了书架上，并且还在亲他。考虑到Finch没有回吻，他的想法无疑是对的。他放开Finch，抽身后退。

“抱歉，我不该那么做。”

Finch伸出一只手指抚摸着自己的嘴唇。“这一出是从哪来的？”

“你为什么要穿成这样？”

Finch看起来一脸迷糊，但其实Reese已经如实回答了他，尽管不是直接回答的。

“一个人就不能在他自己的图书馆的隐居处放松点吗？”

“你穿正装也很放松。出了什么事？”

“没什么。”

他真的，真的累了。“如果你要推托，那我只好进行强制调查，我觉得我们都不想那样。告诉我吧。”

“我在上色。”

“如果你早说的话，我就来帮忙了。”

“不是刷漆那种，过来吧，我给你看看。”

说真的，跟着Finch那被包裹在牛仔布里的屁股，哪儿他都愿意去。

Finch领着他回到他出现的那个小房间，原来那里面是个和艺术工作室组合的办公室。画架上是一副未完成的作品，画着城市的天际线。

“我有几年没画过了，不过这间屋子采光很好，实在让人难以抗拒。”

他向那幅画走近几步。他对艺术了解不多，但也能看出来这画饱含感情，而不只是对天际线的精准复制。“这画得很好，Finch。”

“谢谢。现在，如果你的好奇心得到满足了，我想继续画画。”

正当他想要离开的时候，他突然发现了角落里的一个行李架上放着的一摞画板。他走过去，欣赏着最前面的一张，那是一座小屋，沐浴在树木下斑驳的光影里。

Finch靠近他身后。“我爷爷的湖边小屋。我经常画回忆里的东西。”

到这里他本应该就离开了，但Finch急切地拉扯着他的胳膊，那感觉里有某种东西引爆了他的本能，让他明确地知道自己必须看到更多的画。他伸手去够行李架的角落。

“求你了，Mr.Reese，我要求你现在就走。”

Reese小心地把画一张张往前翻，并不确定自己究竟在寻找什么，也许只是Finch经历的另一条线索。

他看到的是他自己的画像。赤裸着，浑身沾染汗水闪闪发亮，手臂和胸膛因用力而收紧，朝下看着，在极度专注中咬着嘴唇，眼睛里弥漫了一层薄雾。画面在臀部以上戛然而止，但他知道，这就是当他骑着Finch时对方所看到的他。他看上去——即便不考虑题材问题，也比“性感”要过火得多，这画是一份宣言。

他转过去看Finch，后者表情痛苦不堪。“我很抱歉，我不应该画这个的。”

这次他吻上Finch的时候，在一个短暂的犹豫后Harold倾身靠近回吻了他，双手扶住了Reese的胸口。他一只手滑到Finch那被牛仔布覆盖着的屁股上握了起来，另一只手开始摸索Harold的拉链。其实他更想先洗个澡，但他害怕只要有一刻停顿，Finch就会唤回理智，结束这一切。因此当Finch退了回去的时候，他既不吃惊，也没有挽留。他误解了那幅画，而创造美好从来不是他的天赋。

“我再也不想滚倒在地板上了，但是隔壁有个地铺。”Harold握住了他的手。“如果你想要的话，John。”

“我想要。”

 

 

他带着一身疼痛醒来，没有窗户的狭小房间里弥漫着性爱和汗水的味道。他想不起上一次如此快乐是什么时候了。他舒展身体，感觉到锁骨上刺痛的咬痕，接着伸出手去。地铺的另一边冰凉空旷。

他坐起身来，摸索着打那盏小床头灯。如果Finch又落跑了，那他就是追到天涯海角也要——

房门大敞，Harold走了进来，手里端着一个托盘，上面放着一对马克杯和两盘子吐司配炒鸡蛋。Harold将这些放在床头桌上，小心翼翼地俯下身去亲他。他开始把手滑进Harold的晨衣里，但对方退了开来。

“先吃饭，John。”

那个“先”字的腔调令他尤为喜欢，透过惺忪的双眼，他看着Harold拿起一杯一盘，转到床的另一边坐了下来。他轻轻挪了挪，让自己的肩膀和Harold靠得更近，然后取了自己的盘子。

他们在完全的静谧中吃着，直到Harold手机上的短信提示音响起。Harold放下盘子，从袍子的口袋里掏出手机。

他不确定自己喜欢Harold把手机塞回口袋里时脸上那愉快的微笑。

他放下自己的盘子。“有什么我该知道的吗？”

Harold皱起眉头，不过还是回答了。“是Denham。他想知道我能不能去吃晚餐。”

“你不能。我不分享，Harold。”

“我恐怕你有点蛮横了，Mr.Reese。”

Finch说得没错，他就是。他们还从没讨论过两人之间到底算什么，因为之前他的全部精力都集中在致力于让Harold在不弄伤自己的前提下操他操得更狠点儿。他希望能记住它很多天，每当他坐下的时候，而他也确实实现了。幸好如此，因为他不确定这件事是不是再也不会发生了。

“这是个对等的关系。”

他转过头去看着Harold，后者正无意识地揪着床单。

“那你在月光酒吧和 McDougalls的……朋友们又怎么说呢？”

他早该想到，Finch对他所有的一夜情一清二楚。“结束了。你呢？”

“Denham和我——好吧，跟我比他对这件事想得有点儿太多了。”

他不应该再多说任何话了，也没权利去过问。“但你在他家过夜了。”而你不搞一夜情。他向上天乞求他的判断是对的，但是如果是这样，那他到底算什么？Harold同时想要他们两个吗？他想象了一下Denham把手放在Harold身上的样子，攥紧了拳头。仅此一次，他希望有什么东西是独属于他的。

“那事儿真尴尬。我看着晚间新闻，就不小心在他家沙发上睡着了。他给我盖了条毯子，没叫醒我。我这么干实在很蠢，第二天也付出了代价。”

“那天你跛得更厉害了。”

“你发现了？”

“我寻找任何蛛丝马迹，Harold。”他深深吸了一口气。“所以说，我们说定了吗？”

“说定了，John。”

传达了想法之后，他翻身停在Harold上方。他浑身酸痛，对他脑子里想的事情来说太酸痛了一些，但是如果Harold有这个意思，那他很想再得到他一次。Harold轻推他的胸膛，显然没这个意思。Reese轻轻地滚了回去，在变换姿势的时候疼得缩了缩。

“就跟我想的一样。”Finch伸手捧住了Reese的下巴。

显然不管Harold想不想要，都会仔细留意他的。

“Harold。”

“John……那是你的偏好吗，在下面？”

他小心地琢磨着Harold的语气。最开始他觉得以Harold的身体状况来这种事没什么选择，但现在他不那么确定了。Harold会是想让他求他吗？Harold是在寻求他臣服的保证吗？他对在下面并没有特殊偏好，但实际上他对两边都没有偏好，而如果Harold想要，那他当然会配合。

他盯着Harold的脸看了太长时间，试着解读对方，以至于Harold又开口了。“我只是单纯地在问你而已。”

结果，这只是个表里如一的，简单的问题而已。“没有。你呢？”

“没有。像你一样，我从来不会拿任何我没准备好回报的东西。我的身体的确有很大局限，但我们可以试着避开。”

Harold的脸红了，有那么一瞬间Reese想要不要再向他表明一次自己不介意在下，但又觉得比起安慰那更容易冒犯对方。取而代之，他亲吻了Harold，把对方的腰带解开，爱抚着他的胸口和身侧，享受当他不小心弄痒对方时Harold屏着呼吸的发笑。他顺着床滑下，将Harold的阴茎纳入口中，牢牢地扶住他的臀部，以防他在挣扎中弄伤自己。几分钟后Harold触碰着他的头发，将他拉了起来。“我希望你进入我，John。”

Harold把腿收回坐直身体，然后站了起来，过程中脱下了晨衣。他抓过两个枕头，摆在地铺旁边的地毯上。John立刻就看出了他的意图，拿起润滑剂和安全套，起身绕过地铺去加入Harold，将他抱在怀里亲吻，在Harold爱抚他的阴茎时喘息。

Harold慢慢地在枕头上跪下，小心翼翼地将上半身在地铺上放低，面孔支撑在交叉的胳膊上。他从Harold身后滑了进去，在手指上涂好润滑剂，却对进一步的动作感到犹豫。

整个这一套动作里面似乎有某种过于临床的成分，几乎就像是在医生的办公室里，而考虑到如果Harold真的想要的话那他本身对扮演医生毫无问题，那这种感觉很可能是来自于Harold对自己局限提及时的犹豫。

他可以解决这个。他伏在Harold的背上，开始亲吻，再从那上面沿着脊柱一路舔下，小心地不施加过多的压力，满意地听见一丝低低的呻吟逸出Harold的喉咙。他继续向下，在Harold的臀部轻咬，力道不至于造成淤血，却足以留下痕迹。Harold的呻吟声变得更大，所以不止他一个人喜欢这个，这很不错。他咬住另一边的臀瓣，充分地照顾到了两边，然后用手指分开Harold，舔了上去。Harold喘息着，尽可能地后退向他迎去，这是个不容错认的继续信号。

他喜欢服侍他人，尤其乐于用嘴取悦自己的爱人，享受他们在他下方渐渐分崩离析的感觉。他舔吮戳刺，变换着速度，聆听着Harold身体的回应，最终稳定在了悠长缓慢的舔舐与对环状肌的稳定施压上。当Harold又开始喘息时，John把安全套套在了自己的阴茎上，再次润滑了手指，开始开拓Harold，同时舔咬着他的下背部与臀部。

“现在，John。”

他慢慢进入Harold，满怀担忧地给对方留足了时间，因为Harold刚才是那么紧地环绕着他的手指。同样的紧致现在环绕着他阴茎的头部，他抗拒着本能中冲刺、夺取的欲望，他不确定Harold到底能承受多少，也不愿开口去问。他向后撤出一点，再放松地前进，缓慢地，一寸一寸，直到他完全没入。现在他们两个都在喘息了，他平缓地向Harold的内里摇动，为了保持住这种柔和的节奏而聚精会神地咬住了下唇，Harold的身体吸引着他一次次回航。

“如果你还不开始——操我——立刻——John——我会告诉——Fusco——关于你——扮过火箭女郎的事儿，”Harold气喘吁吁地说。

如果这就是Harold想要的，那他乐意效劳。他用双手固定住Harold的臀部，把阴茎几乎完全抽出，再一遍遍猛烈地撞回，伴随着他的抽插，Harold在喘息中吐露了一系列迷人的污言秽语鼓励着他，但即便是这些，也在他将手环过Harold去抚摸他的阴茎时再难成句。只用了几下，Harold就缴械投降，而他自己的高潮也在几次冲刺后到来。

他再次伏下身体，小心翼翼地覆盖住Harold，亲吻着他的后背，用鼻尖轻蹭着他的颈项。然后他谨慎地退了出来，处理掉安全套，再回到地铺上，伸出手去爱抚着Harold的侧脸。

Harold慢慢地从床上支起身子，以Reese的手臂作为助力，翻身在地铺上躺平。Reese跟随着他的动作，靠近Harold分享他枕头的一角，一只胳膊放在Harold的胸膛上。

大多数人明白怎么活着，却对死去一无所知。他一直都明白自己会在变老之前就轰轰烈烈地死去，但除了他过往中寥寥无几的幸福时光——他的幼年，Jessica——他对活着知之甚少。现在，将是他此生最后一次坠入爱河。

他应该告诉Harold。“你还好吗？用我给你拿点什么吗？”

Harold迷迷糊糊地嘟哝着，“很好，我很好”，轻拍着他的胳膊。

对于活着，Harold并不比他知道得多。但是只要他们在一起，就总还能找到生活究竟给他们留下了什么。他沉沉睡去。

END


End file.
